Love of a Lifetime part 1
by Sailor Destiny
Summary: A story of 2 runaway princesses who go through basic hell.
1. Love of a Lifetime (original) Ch. 1

Love of a Lifetime part 1 By: Sailor Destiny 

It was a nice sunny day in June. The sun was shining and the birds where singing but there was one girl who was crying. Her name was Serina she was crying sadly because it was like no one cared about her. Serina was a very pretty young lady with hair that looked like gold and eyes that looked as blue as crystal. "What's wrong Serina?" asked her best friend Ray. Serina looked up, her eyes where red from so much crying and she looked so skinny. "Serina, tell me what's wrong you haven't been yourself. I've never seen you like this." Ray said again. "I don't feel good Ray." Serina said right before she passed out. "Someone call an ambulance now!" Ray yelled. When Serina woke up she found herself in a hospital room. "Where am I?" she said when she looked around the room and saw a doctor walk into her room. " Well it's nice to see your awake Miss Tsukino." Said the doctor. "Your friend almost had a heart attack." He said again. " Excuse me sir but who are you?" Serina asked the doctor. "Oh, how silly of me to forget to introduce myself. I am Doctor Chiba." He told her. "Miss Tsukino I'm sorry to report to you some bad news. You are severally malnourished. What have you been eating?" Dr. Chiba asked Serina. " Nothing." She told him. " May I ask why Miss Tsukino?" He asked her. "Just call me Serina Dr. Chiba, and because no one cares about me especially him." She said looking up into his face. "Who is he?" Dr. Chiba asked. " My ex-boyfriend, Travis. He left me for another girl and he didn't even give me a reason." She said as she began crying again. "Hey don't cry I didn't mean to make you cry." Dr. Chiba said " It's okay Dr. Chiba. It's not your fault your just doing your job." Serina said to him. " Look Serina I'll bring you up some ice cream if you eat something, and you can't stuff it down or you'll make yourself sick ok?" Dr. Chiba told Serina. " Ok." She said and she smiled for the first time in weeks. After a few days in the hospital Serina was allowed to go home. "Serina don't ever scare us like that again. You had us all so worried" Mina told her. " I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare anyone. Really I didn't." Serina said softly to Mina as she hugged her tightly. " I know Serina I know." Mina said as she hugged back. The drive back to the apartment Mina and Serina shared was a quiet only because Serina was fast asleep in the back seat of the car. When they got to the apartment Serina went inside and to her room. She went right to sleep and didn't wake till the next morning. The next morning Serina woke up at 6 am and noticed the time. Since she couldn't get back to sleep she went and got dressed for school. She walked down the stairs. " Morning Mina." Serina said to a surprised Mina who stared at her in amazement. " Serina why are you up so early?" Mina asked. " I couldn't get back to sleep and being in the hospital the way I was made me realize that life is too short and that guys will come and go besides I deiced to volunteer at the hospital now." Serina said as she watched Mina fix her a plate of food. Serina by this time was back to her almost normal self. She gulped down breakfast and was gone. Serina walked down the street to school when she noticed Dr. Chiba walking towards her. " Good Morning Dr. Chiba" Serina said to him when he looked up. " Why good morning Serina. I see your better. And when I'm not in the hospital it's just Darien ok?" he told her. " Ok. And yes I'm doing much better Darien thank you. Well I better get going or I'll be late for school see ya!" Serina said as she skipped to school. *Man she's so beautiful and vibrant when she's not in the hospital.* Darien thought to himself. Darien walked over to the arcade where he went when he wasn't on duty. " Hey Andrew what's going on today?" Darien asked his best friend Andrew. " Nothing much Darien. How bout you any good looking patients since last week?" Andrew asked him casually. " No but I saw that one girl I was looking after last week skipping to school." Darien told Andrew. " Oh you mean the one you didn't stop talking about?" Andrew asked Darien with a wide grin on his face. " Yeah her. Man she's totally different when she's not in the hospital, she's so vibrant and lively" Darien said as he began to stare off into space. "Serina I'm glad your back to school already. Now I want you to write me an essay on what happened that put you in the hospital." Said Mr. Holland, Serina's English teacher. " Yes Mr. Holland." Serina replied to her teacher and began writing about the events that happened to her to put her in the hospital. *Man Darien is way cute. But it would be strange if I had a relationship with my doctor oh well I start volunteering at Tokyo Hospital so this will be fun.* Serina thought as Mr. Holland began to call the roll. "Molly Brown." "Hear" said Molly, Serina's best friend. Finally she heard her name called. "Serina Tsukino." Mr. Holland said "Hear" She replied as the whole class turned around to look at her. Serina looked healthy once again but she was also on time which surprised everyone. "Bye Molly!" Serina yelled as she walked into the hospital and got her candy striper uniform from the nurses section. " Hello Serina. It's nice to see you'll be a volunteer hear." Said Dr. Anderson. " Thank you Dr. Anderson" Serina said happily as she put the uniform on. "You're first task is a little girl in room 207 she has a sprained ankle and is going in for surgery today. I heard how well you are with cheering up people so your job is to cheer her up before she goes in." Dr. Anderson told Serina. " Ok I can do that." Serina said as she walked down the hall to room 207. She smoothed out her uniform and entered the room and saw the little girl crying. "What's wrong sweety?" She asked the little girl. " I gotta go into surgery for my ankle and I'm scared." The little girl told Serina. " Don't be scared. Let me tell you a story about a girl I knew who was scared to go into her own surgery for her broken arm. Lets see, she was about your age with blond hair and big blue eyes. Her hair was always done in two buns with hair sticking out of them like mine. She broke her arm and was scared of having to have surgery. Then her nice doctor told her that she shouldn't be scared because it wasn't going to hurt. She was going to be asleep. Well a few minuets later she was asleep and when she woke up a few hours later she had a cast on her arm and her doctor came in with a lollipop and some ice cream for her." Serina told the little girl. " Wow I guess I shouldn't be scared huh?" The little girl asked Serina. " No way you shouldn't and when you get out of that surgery for your ankle I'll bring you a lollipop and some ice cream ok?" Serina said to the little girl. "Ok" said the little girl as the door opened behind Serina. "Is my patient ready?" Came a familiar voice. "Yes she is Dr. Chiba." Serina said. "Good thank you Miss, what's your last name?" Darien asked Serina. *That voice sounds familiar to me where have I heard it before?* "Tsukino. If you'll excuse me I have something else to do ok I'll be back with your ice cream after the surgery ok?" Serina said to the little girl. " Ok. Bye." The little girl said as Serina walked out the door. *SERINA* After the surgery Serina kept her promise to the little girl and they sat in her room and ate ice cream together. "Dr. Anderson when did Serina start volunteering hear and why wasn't I introduced to her since she is working on my floor?" Darien asked Dr. Anderson " She started today and I didn't know you knew her Dr. Chiba. And because I have been to busy and I gave her the first assignment I had at the moment." Dr. Anderson told Darien. "Yeah I know her she was my patient last week. She was malnourished from not eating do to a break up with her ex boyfriend and she thought no one cared for her. She passed out in the park." Darien told Dr. Anderson. "Oh ok I understand. Well if you'll excuse me I have patient to attend to." Dr. Anderson said as she left the room. "Bye Dr. Anderson, I'll see you tomorrow." Serina said as she walked out the door of the hospital. A red Benz pulled up in the driveway as Serina walked out of the hospital. " Hey Serina you wanna ride home?" Darien asked her. "I don't think I should Darien." Serina said. " Why not?" Darien asked with a sly grin on his face. " Because Mina would have a fit." She told him. " Why because I look good? Come on Serina it's late and I don't want you getting hurt again." Darien said to her. " Well all right I do live pretty far from hear anyway. This is a nice car." Serina told Darien as she got into the car. The car ride was quiet and peaceful, *Man Serina is such a nice looking girl I wonder how old she is. She can't be more than 16.* During the ride Darien kept sneaking peaks at Serina. About 10 minutes later they where at the apartment Serina and Mina shared. " Well this is it. Thanks for the ride Darien. I owe you big time." Serina said as she unfasten her seat belt. Darien looked at her long legs encased in the uniform of the volunteer nurses. " Serina I want to tell you that anytime you need someone to talk to and you can't talk to anyone else about it you can always come to me." Darien said to her with out thinking. " Thanks Darien I'll take the advice when I need it." Serina said to him. She looked at Darien and smiled softly. *He's so handsome.* Serina turned to get out of the car when she felt a hand grab hers. " how old are you Serina?" Darien asked her. " I'm 20" Serina said as she left the car. " Good night Darien see you tomorrow. Serina turned and walked up the stairs. 

The minute Serina opened the door to the apartment she was bombarded with questions from Mina. " Whose car was that you just got out of?" " One of the doctors at the hospitals. He gave me a ride home from work because we got off late.: Serina told Mina. Before Mina could ask another question Serina was in her room with the door closed and locked. When Serina awoke then next morning she was ready for a weekend of nothing but fun because today was February 18th her birthday. " I'm now 21 I can't believe it. What should I do today Mina?" Serina asked Mina excitedly. " Shopping! After you go to work." Mina said to Serina who was bursting with happiness. " oh yeah forgot I had to work today. Well later Mina catch ya after work." Serina said as she raced out the door to the bus stop. * oh no the bus is late again.* Serina stood at the bus stop impatiently when a red sports car drove up. " Need a ride miss?" the man in the car said to Serina. " No thanks sir I don't take rides from strangers. " But I'm not a stranger Serina." Darien said to her as he began to chuckle. " Darien I didn't know that was you please forgive me." Serina said as she began to giggle from being embarrassed. Serina got into the car and Darien drove off. " Wanna get some coffee?" Darien asked her. " No thanks. I don't need anything with caffeine in it today I'm hyper enough as it is." Serina told Darien as he pulled into the coffee shop. " You sure you don't need anything Serina?" Darien asked to be sure. " Positive Darien." Serina said to Darien a smile crossing her face but not reaching her eyes as he had seen before. *Something's wrong with Serina and I don't like that I wonder what it was.* Darien thought to himself. A few minutes later Darien and Serina where on their way to work. " Thanks for the ride Darien." Serina said as she got out of the car and ran into the hospital with her uniform in hand. " Serina there you are. Look I have a patient in room 101 that needs some cheering up think you could handle it?" Dr. Anderson asked. " Yes mam." Serina said as she took off for the room. " Hi. How are you doing today?" Serina asked the kid who was in the bed. " Fine." Said the kid. "My name is Serina what's yours?" Serina asked him. " My name is Sisqo." The little boy said. " well it's a pleasure to meet you Sisqo. Why are you in hear?" She asked him. " well I fell and got a bump on my head and it had blood coming from it." Sisqo said as he pointed to the bump on his head. " Owie that must have hurt." Serina said as she winced. " No it didn't hurt I didn't feel a thing when it happened." Sisqo said to Serina. " Well I'm glad to see your feeling better Sisqo I hope to see you again soon ok?" Serina said to him as she began to leave the room. " Ok. Thanks for cheering me up. BYE" Sisqo said as Serina left the room for the meeting that was due to take place in a few minutes. "Ok now that everyone's here I want to introduce the newest member of our staff." Dr. Pepsi said. "This is Serina Tsukino. She's a volunteer hear and has already had many good stories in the children's ward where she's cheering them up." He said as Serina stood up and bowed to everyone. "If you'll excuse me all my shift for the day is over and I'll see everyone tomorrow good bye." Serina said as she left the room and ran to the bus stop to find the bus was there. In about 2 min she was home. She rushed up the stairs and into the apartment. " Mina I'm home!" Serina called out. But she heard no answer. " Mina are you hear?!?" Serina yelled again as she ran into Mina's room. When Serina opened the door she saw the bloody figure of Mina spread across the bed. " NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serina yelled as she walked over to Mina's body. She picked up the head and began to cry. She then put the head down and walked over to the phone in her room. She picked up the phone and called ray. " Hi Ray Hino speaking whose calling?" Ray answered. " Ray this is Serina." Serina said in a shaky voice. " Serina what's wrong?" Ray asked. " It's Mina. She's......she's dead Ray." Serina said as she broke down into tears. " I'm on my way Serina and I'm going to pick up Amy and Lita." Ray said as they got off the phone. 

Twenty minutes later Serina heard a knock on her door. " Who is it?" She asked. "It's us Serina." Ray said. Serina opened the door and Ray saw Serina's red eyes from crying. Serina and Mina where close like the sisters they where. " Serina I'm sorry to hear about Mina's death." Ray said. Serina walked over to Mina's room and opened the door so they could see Mina's body. Gasp where heard when they saw Mina's bloody body. " oh my god what happened Serina?" Amy asked when she saw Mina's body. " I. . . I. . . don't know Amy she was dead when I got hear around 4:30. We where going to go to the mall to go shopping and to celebrate my birthday." Serina said as she began to cry again. Lita ran to the stunned Serina and held her close. " It's just not fair that this had to happen. Why did they have to take my sister." Serina cried into Lita's arms. Amy by that time had all ready got her cell out of her purse and called her mom at the hospital. " Mom I don't think Serina's going to be able to come into the hospital for a while. Her sister is dead and we don't know how she died. Ok I'll bring Serina down now. Ok bye mom." Amy said to her mom. " Serina my mom want's to see you right now." Amy told her. "I can't go Amy I don't feel to good." When Ray heard this she ran behind Serina and caught her when she passed out. " Amy tell your mom to send an ambulance down hear now. Serina's sick again." Ray said to Amy. Amy got her phone and told her mom what happened once more. 

About 2 minuets later Serina was in the hospital hooked to wires. "Will she be ok Dr. Chiba?" Ray asked. "It's hard to tell at the moment Miss Hino. She's been this way for the past two days I can't really say." Darien said to Ray. *Serina please pull through.* Ray thought to herself. The seconds became minutes and the minuets became hours and the hours became days and the days became weeks. Serina's condition had not improved. Everyone was worried about her and if she was going to pull out of it. The one who was worried the most about Serina was her doctor. Everyday Darien would visit Serina's room and leave roses by her bed side. Then one day 2 weeks after Mina's death Darien was in the room when Serina began to open her eyes. " Where am I? What's going on? Is that you Dr. Chiba?" Serina began shooting questions at him. " Miss. Tsukino I'm happy you've come out of your coma. Everyone's been worried sick. Especially me." Darien told Serina. "How long have I been in the coma?" Serina asked. " It's been 2 weeks. You remember your sister Mina's death?" Darien asked her " Yeah I remember that." Serina said sadly as she began to cry again. Darien went over to Serina and pulled her into his embrace. " They have figured out how Mina died. They said she was shot at close range in her head and chest." Darien said to her as he tried to comfort Serina. " Why would someone want to kill Mina? She never did anything to anyone." Serina began to cry again. *No why did she have to die like that why?* Serina thought to herself. " I have more startling news Serina." Darien said and Serina stopped crying as she looked up to Darien. " What is it Dr. Chiba?" Serina said " Well Serina we ran a few test on you while you where out to see if you where malnourished again but this time that wasn't that case. Answer me this one question will you?" Darien said to her. " Sure what's the question?" Serina asked having no idea about what she was going to hear. " Serina where you raped recently say about 3 months ago?" Darien asked her. " Serina's face went pale as she nodded. *What's wrong with me now. This isn't funny something is seriously wrong.* Serina thought to herself. " I figured that. Well I know this is coming at a bad time and this will just make it worse. Serina your three months pregnant." Darien said to her " That's not possible it's can't be true I'm not pregnant." Serina yelled out loud. *Don't lie to yourself you know it you've missed your period for the last three months you know it and except it!* Serina's mind shouted at her. " I have to check on my other patients I'll be back to see you when I finish Serina. Miss. Hino and Miss. Anderson and Dr. Anderson will be around to see you shortly." Darien said as he left the room. Serina sat in her bed staring at the wall. *Why is my life a living hell. It's all Travis' fault it's like that. * Serina thought to herself as Amy and Ray came in. " Hi Serina. It's nice to see your woke." Amy said cautiously as she saw the look in Serina's eyes. " Serina what's wrong?" Ray said. From previous occasions when Serina fainted she knew something was still wrong with her best friend. Serina sat in her bed and burst into tears. Ray and Amy ran up to her and tried to comfort her. " Serina everything will be ok we promise we won't let anything else wrong happen to you." Amy said looking into Serina's. " Well then kill me now." Serina said through her tears. " Why would you want to be dead Serina?" Ray asked her. " Because I don't like life without my sister and I don't want to be three months pregnant with a child I don't want." Serina said as she began to cry even harder. " Your What!" Ray yelled at the top of her lungs. " I'm three months pregnant and I would rather be dead!" Serina said at the top of her lungs." We will not let you die Serina." Amy said softly " But I don't want this child that's growing inside me right now Amy I don't." Serina said softly now sobbing. "Well if you haven't grown to it by the time the child is born you an put it up for adoption." Ray said logically. "Thanks guys I wouldn't know what to do without you." Serina smiled at two of her best friends. Just then a guy walked in his face hidden by some flowers but his blond hair very noticeable. " Well how are we feeling today Serina?" Said Travis. " It's your fault I'm in this mess leave me alone Travis." Serina said to him as she saw the strange look in his eye. " I heard about your loss and I'm sorry that Mina was murdered." Serina saw a look in his eyes that scared her. *He's the one responsible for Mina's death.* Serina thought to herself. " Well hear I just cam to drop these off and say hi. So It's time for me to depart. Farewell Serina for we will meet again. Oh and congratulations on the pregnancy I do hope it is going well." Travis said with a smirk on his face as he left the room dropping the flowers on the dresser. Serina's face was as pale as a ghost when she heard that he knew about her pregnancy. " Serina are you ok?" Amy asked. " No Amy. It's his child that I'm pregnant with." Serina said as the tears began to roll down her face. Ray ran over to comfort Serina and try to tell her everything will be ok. Two minuets after Travis left the room they heard a gunshot and a scream. " That's Lita's voice. Amy stay hear with Serina I'm going to see what happened." Ray said as she turned to the door. Just then Lita came through the door holding her arm. " Hi guys. Can someone get me a doctor?" Lita asked right before she collapsed from a loss of blood. Serina began paging Darien and he came running in." What's wrong Serina?" He asked as he saw Lita lying on the floor still bleeding from her arm. "Dr. Anderson! You have a new patient." Darien yelled out the door as Dr. Anderson ran into the room. " I need a stretcher and an operating room now!" Dr. Anderson yelled out as a few nurses got there with the stretcher. " Get her on the stretcher now and into an operating room now." Dr. Anderson said as she rushed to perform the surgery that would hopefully save Lita's life. " Serina are you ok. Did anyone try to hurt you?" Darien asked her worriedly. "No but the one person I wished never to see again has now shown up and he's the one responsible for Mina's death." Serina said almost in tears. Amy tried to comfort her but to no avail. " Amy come on I think Serina and Dr. Chiba need to talk about something important." Ray said as she and Amy walked out of the room. "Serina listen to me. I know that right now you're a mess. You need to calm down. How bout I take you to the Easter Ball the hospital is throwing. I'll buy you a new dress and everything. How does that sound?" Darien asked Serina. " Really?" she said surprised. "Yes Serina." He said with a genuine smile spreading across his face reaching his eyes. " One it will help you with the death of your sister and get you out to have some fun. You know Mina would want this for you even after her death." Darien said to Serina as he looked into her crystal blue eyes. *Why do I always get so lost in her eyes?* Darien asked himself. "Ok since I know Mina wouldn't want to see me like this especially." Serina said her face brightening. "That's better. You have exactly 2 months to get ready." Darien said to her as he began to smile. *This is one girl I want to spend the rest of my life with even if she has had a hard life so far I think I can make it all better for her.* Darien thought to himself. 


	2. Love of a Lifetime (original) Ch. 2

Love Of A Lifetime Part: 2 By: Sailor Destany 

After about a week in the hospital Serina was released to go home. "I don't know if I can go back there knowing that Mina will never be there again to comfort me when I need it Amy It's going to be too hard." Serina said to Amy. "Serina you'll be able to do it and if you need one of us to stay with you believe me we'll come and stay with you we promise." Amy said to Serina. "Thanks Amy you're the best" Serina said as she gave Amy a hug. That's when she felt something she thought she would never feel until she was married. "Amy did you feel it?" Serina asked Amy in a surprised voice. " Yes Serina I felt it." Amy said as she looked into Serina's face. In those crystal blue eyes where there was once hate for the child growing in her womb was replaced by happiness and excitement at her first child. "Serina are you ok?" Amy asked her looking into her eyes. "Yeah I'm fine Amy I just can't believe that at first I didn't want this child and now I can't wait for it to be born. I'm never going to let anything happen to it ever." Serina said as she placed her hand over her still flat tummy. "So what are you going to do for Easter?" Amy asked Serina. " Oh I'm going to the Easter Ball that the hospital with Dr. Chiba." Serina told her. "Wow Mom told me that's one of the biggest balls the other is the Christmas ball." Amy said to Serina as they walked down the street. " It's in 2 months so bye then I should be showing but I don't know Amy." Serina said as the walked into Serina's apartment. "Serina don't worry ok everything will be fine. With your figure you won't show at all I bet." Amy said to Serina. As the months passed Serina didn't show up to volunteer at the hospital because Dr. Anderson told her that the chemicals in the hospital could be dangerous to her unborn child. "Hey Serina you ready to go shopping for that dress?" Darien asked her as he pulled up in front of her apartment. "Yeah let me get my coat." She said as she ran back inside with her mail. *I caught her checking her mail. She doesn't even show that she's 5 months pregnant. It's more like she only 4 months pregnant.* Darien thought to himself. Serina ran down with her coat and got into Darien's car. They sped off to the mall. "So how's everything going so far Serina?" Darien asked her. " Oh everything is fine. Dr. Anderson said that my baby is healthy and Lita will be able to come home in a few days." Serina said as she looked outside the car window at the passing sights of the city. "That's great to hear Serina. If you don't mind I would like to help you with the child in anyway Serina." Darien said to her as a small smile crossed her face that he saw. " I would like that Darien." Serina said as she returned her gaze to the outside window. *He's so nice to me I think I want to marry Darien. But it's too early to be saying those kind of things I don't even know if he feels that way about me.* Serina thought to herself. As the car pulled into the mall parking lot Serina saw her friends Michelle and Alex. Darien parked the car and they got out. "Hey Serina how are you? " Michelle asked " I'm doing better thanks." Serina said as she hugged Michelle and then Alex. " I heard about the baby and congrats on that." Alex said. "Thanks .What are you guys shopping for today." Serina asked them. " Oh no reason Serina well we gotta get going cya round k?" Alex said quickly before Michelle could say anything. "Ok cya." Serina said as they left. "So what store to go to first." Darien asked her. " Elegant Secrets." Serina said as she walked over to the store and Darien followed. They looked around the store till Serina found the perfect dress. " Let me try this one on and see how it fits." Serina said as she took the dress to the changing room. When she walked out of the changing room Darien's mouth dropped at the sight of Serina in that dress. It was a long ice white dress that set off her crystal blue eyes and her golden blond hair. The dress was a tight fit with a low enough neck line to show off some cleavage of her full breast. "Wow Serina you look great in that." Darien said his eyes gazing at her with a swell of emotions coming forth. Serina just smiled and began to blush as she went back into the changing room to put her own clothing back on. When she walked out she was very happy. " Thanks Darien." She said as she handed him the dress. "That dress is 120 yen." The sales woman said. Darien paid the lady and then they went to a shoe store to find her the right kind of shoes. "So Serina is everything going okay with the baby?" Darien asked her. " Yeah everything is fine and it's progressing nicely." Serina said. As they looked around the shoe store and Serina was trying on many shoes. She found the perfect shoes and got some beautiful opera gloves to go with the dress. As they walked out of the mall with the bags of shoes and dresses Serina's tummy began to growl. "OH lunch time." Serina said as she patted her tummy which was just staring to bulge. "Lets go get something to eat shall we Serina ?" Darien asked her. "Sure!" Serina said smiling. " So what do you want?" Darien asked her "How bout a burger." Serina replied. " ok" Darien said as they walked over to get some burgers. After they ate they got into Darien's car for a drive. "Well we got everything you need for ball now all we need is to get your hair done." Darien said to Serina. " I can handle that." Serina said as she began to smile softly to herself. " Um Serina can I ask you a question?" Darien asked her. " Sure. What do you want to know." Serina said with curiosity in her crystal blue eyes. " Well I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend." Darien asked her. *I hope she says yes. I really want to be there for her more than ever especially when she needs me.* He thought to himself. " Darien I was waiting for you to ask me that. Because I really want to be your girlfriend." Serina said to Darien smiling happily. " Oh Serina you don't know how happy I am right now that you agreed to be my girlfriend." Darien said as he pulled the car over and kissed her gently on the cheek. " Well I think you should get me home so I don't get sick. I do need to rest since the ball is tomorrow." Serina said as she smiled. " Ok. " Darien said as he began to drive Serina home. When he dropped her off he watched her walk into her apartment before he drove off. " Serina you're late where have you been?" Ray said to Serina, as she walked into the room with shopping bags that where immediately dropped when she saw everyone there. " Serina we all know how bad you took it when Mina died so we all deiced to get together and have a sleep over so you know that we all care." Michelle said." Oh thanks you guys. You are all true friends. How long have you been planning this?" Serina asked them as she looked from one to the other. " 2 months" Susan said " 2 months. Man you guys are so great. But I have that ball tomorrow" Serina said. " Oh yeah lets let the new mommy get some sleep." Lita said as she smiled. " Good night everyone!" Serina said as she went to her room. Serina woke at nine o'clock that that morning to her phone ringing. " Hello?" She said sleepily " Good morning sweety." Serina heard Darien's voice and she was immediately woke. " What's up Darien?" Serina asked " Nothing Serina. I just called to say good morning." Darien said as he smiled on the phone. " Well you ready for tonight?" Serina asked him. " What color is your tux?" Serina asked. " You have to wait and see." Darien said as he began chuckled over the phone. "Well are you ready for your hair appointment?" He asked her. " I'll be ready in a minuet. I have to put on some clothing and let everyone know what's going on." Serina said as she got up and started to get her clothing together for what to wear for her appointment. " Ok then I'll see you in about 20 minutes ok?" Darien asked her. "Ok" She replied. Serina hung up the phone and walked out of the room. "Ok everyone time for you to all go home. I have to go get my hair done." Serina said as she woke everyone up. "Ok Serina where up and leaving" Ray said while everyone moved out of the kitchen where Lita was cooking. "Oh I have time for breakfast. I think you should make some more though because we have one more person coming." Serina said to Lita as Amy began to laugh. Living with Serina has put Amy into the mood of laughing more often then she used to and Serina was happy again. 20 minuets later the doorbell rang. " Amy can you let Darien in please?" Serina yelled out of the bathroom. "Sure." Amy said as she walked over to the door. Amy opened the door and Darien walked in. " Why hello Dr. Chiba." Amy said. " Please just Darien in public. Is Serina ready?" Darien asked as he saw al the others staring at him except for Michelle and Alex. "No she's in the shower besides we are about to have breakfast and we would like for you to join us. Lita has made plenty." Amy said as she walked into her room. "BREAKFAST IS READY!" Lita yelled since everyone was in a different room in the house. At the mention of food Serina came out of the bathroom in some jeans and a t shirt, her long hair pulled up into her normal style of two meatballs. "Hi Darien. I don't think my introduced you to everyone yet has she?" Serina asked as she sat down at the table for breakfast. " No she didn't, but I do remember Miss. Hino, Lita, Michelle and Alex. Who are the other two?" Darien asked as he sat down next Serina giving her a peck on the cheek. " Well the one with the long deep green hair is Susan and the younger girl with the purple hair is Hanna.(*see authors note at the bottom)" Serina said as she looked at the food in front of her. "Wow Lita you always amaze me with your cooking skills." Serina said as she began to gorge down the food in front of her. When Darien tasted it he did the same. Everyone else did too including Lita. After breakfast was finished, Serina went a grabbed her coat and walked out the door to the hair salon. " See ya later guys!" She yelled as she walked outside to Darien's car. Darien held the door open for her and she got in. As they drove to the salon they remembered her appointment was at ten and it was only nine-thirty. "So what do you want to do till ten?" Darien asked Serina. " Well I do have a performance on my flute at nine forty-five." She said as she thought. " Well go do that." Darien drove off to the school. When they got to the school people where running around like crazy. Everyone had on nice long gowns and the guys had on suites. Darien parked the car and luckily Serina had another dress in the car just in case she forgot about her performance. "Darien would you mind getting out of the car for in minute?" Serina asked him. " No Problem." Darien said as he got out of the car. Serina began to change into her dress. She took her hair out of the meatballs and let it hang till it graced the floor. When Serina was finished she tapped on the window to let Darien know she was ready. Darien was already nicely dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt. He went to the other side of the car to help Serina out. All the girls that where bustling around stopped to look at Darien. When Darien looked into the car he was shocked to see how long Serina's hair really was. "Serina I didn't know your hair was that long." Darien said in shock. " Wait till I get out of the car and then you'll really see." Serina said. Darien smiled and held out his hand for her. Serina took his hand and got out of the car. Darien looked at Serina like he was about to faint. As the sun hit her long golden hair it created a halo of gold around her body. Her dress was long and flowing. It was white and was very beautiful. It had a flower design on it that was red roses. Darien smiled at the beauty that looked straight at him. " You look wonderful maybe you should forget the salon and where your hair down." Darien said to Serina. "It's only for this Darien." Serina said as she moved over to kiss his cheek. The girls where looking at her with looks that could kill but they where swooning over Darien. " Who is that girl? She doesn't go hear?" asked one girl named Beryl. " I don't know who she is but I'm in love with the guy." Said her friend Monica. Darien and Serina walked up the stairs and into the band room. Serina went to the cabinet and got her flute out and began to warm up. As Darien watched her he fell in love with her all over again. At exactly at nine forty-five Serina was called into perform. "So that's Serina I didn't recognize her with her hair down." Beryl said. *Well I'll get that pretty boy from her easily.* She thought to herself. In the room Serina was playing her solo with ease and grace she was even able to dance with the solo which amazed the judge. Darien sat there beaming with pride. "Well my dear I have not seen a performance like that since the late Serenity played the same solo years ago." The judge said. Serina froze and then broke down in tears. Darien ran to her and embraced her. "Serenity, you mean Queen Serenity of England?" Darien asked the judge. "Yes. But when she played she was only a princess then. She played it with as much force and grace as this young lady hear." The judge said. Serina had by now stopped crying. "Hush now Serina everything will be ok. I promise it will." Darien said into her ear. Serina nodded her head slowly. " Your rating is a superior. And if I may be so bold to ask but why did you cry when I mentioned the late queen" The judge asked. " I would rather not say." Serina said as she began to feel weak. "Ok but congratulations and we will see you at regionals." The judge said as Darien and Serina went to the table to buy her a medal. Beryl watched Serina and Darien walk away hand in hand back towards his car. When they got back to his car Serina began to put on her other clothes when Darien brought the question back up. "Serina you know you can tell me anything ok. So at least tell me as your doctor why did you cry?" Darien said as he looked at Serina who was about to cry again. " I watched her die. Mina and I both watched her die. She was our mother and she was so good too us. Before Alan came into our life. Then one day she was reading us a story at the time we where only nine. He came in the room and rapped her and then the both of us after he tied her to a chair. He told to say goodbye to her because we would never see her again. We where holding each other as we cried. He took the gun and shot her in the head at point blank range. We saw in her eyes that she knew she was going to die and she cried. She mouthed how sorry she was that she wasn't going to be there with us anymore. After that Mina and I left. We left after her funeral. Mina was all I had left. That's when we came hear to Tokyo. We where adopted by the Tsukino family and taken in as one of there own." Serina finished as she burst into tears. " I'm the only one left of true royalty in our family, but they think I'm dead." Serina said. Darien held her tightly not knowing Beryl had been listening this whole time. "So she's my fathers stepdaughter." Beryl ran to a phone and immediately called home. Darien drove off to the salon and they went inside. " Darien my real name is Princess Little Lady Serenity but no one knows and I don't want anyone else to know promise me you won't tell." Serina said to Darien " I promise I won't tell." Darien said as he kissed her deeply. Serina smiled and they walked into the salon. "Miss Tsukino?" The lady at the desk said. "Yes" Serina replied. "Your next." The lady said. Serina walked over to an empty chair and sat down. The stylist looked at her hair and deiced that for the night it should be in a French Roll. They stylist slaved over Serina's hair to get it perfect. When she had finished an old man walked into the room and Serina turned ghost white. Serina's hair looked like her mothers did when she had it in a French Roll. It had long golden tendrils falling down to frame her face and her body even from the roll itself. But that's not what made Serina turn ghost with Darien came over to Serina with a dozen roses. The color immediately returned to her face. "There lovely Darien thank you." Serina said. " Your welcome Serina." Darien said as he kissed her on the cheek. The old man never took his eyes off of them. " Darien can we go back to your place I need to tell you something." Serina said as she got up. "Sure" Darien said to her *How did he find me?* Serina thought to herself as they walked out the door. As Serina and Darien got back into the car Serina breathed a sigh of relief. " Now what's wrong?" Darien asked worry evident in his voice. "That was my step father and somehow he found me and I don't know how." Serina said in worry. "Don't worry he's not going to lay a hand on you and I won't let him." Darien said. Darien took Serina home and they got her dress. Serina was still a little upset that her past is coming back to haunt her. After Serina picked up her dress she left for Darien's house. Darien lived in a nice penthouse apartment. When she stepped in she saw that he was a neat freak. It was time for them to get ready for the ball. Serina had just got her good coat out of the closet before leaving her house. As she was in the shower Darien went into his room and got out an old picture album he had. He opened it just too look at the pictures of him his mother, two young girls and there mother with blond hair. One had hers done in meatballs and the other had bow. As he flipped through the pages tears began to fall down his cheeks. When his bedroom door opened he quickly shut the book and stuffed it under his mattress. *I'm sorry mommy.* He thought. " Your turn Darien." Serina said a she stepped into the room. "Thanks Serina." Darien said as he made a hasty retreat to the bathroom. Serina began to get dressed when she saw a picture laying on the floor. She picked it up and was surprised at what she say. In the picture was her, her mother and Mina. *How did he get this* She wondered. That was a picture that was taken when her and Mina where only five. She out the picture down and began to dress. When Darien came out of the bathroom he saw Serina was holding a picture and she was crying. "Oh mommy I miss you so much. Why did he have to do this too us?" Serina cried to herself. When Darien got over to her he looked at the picture she was holding and realized for the first time she was the little girl in the picture that he was in love with when he was nine. " Would you like to see more?" Darien asked her. She shot up and looked at him. "What do you mean more?" She asked. He reached under the mattress and pulled out the book. As they looked at the book They never noticed the time. "Darien we're going to be late." Serina said as she looked at the clock. "Your right. But first I have something I want you to where tonight." Darien said as he walked over to a safe. He opened the safe and pulled out a beautiful diamond tiera "My old tiera! How did you get it?" Serina said. " Well you left it outside at my mom's palace once and I kept it since I never saw you after that." Darien said. She went over to the mirror and put it on. "Thank you Darien it means so much to me to have it back. I really missed it." Serina said as she gave Darien a deep kiss. When Darien finally broke the kiss they grabbed there coats and rushed down to the car. The got in and drove off. In about ten minuets Darien was at the hotel where the ball was being held. He pulled into the parking lot and helped Serina out of the car. They walked from the parking lot and to the front door. "Before we go in Serina I wanted to know if you would be my Princess forever?" Darien asked. He pulled out a little velvet box and inside was a heart shaped diamond ring with ruby roses around it. "Oh yes Darien I will because now your my Prince forever." Serina said. Darien put the ring on her finger and they kissed deeply. When the kissed ended they walked into the hotel and into the room where the ball was being held. What Serina saw made her face turn white as a bunny. It was Beryl and her stepfather. "So Princess Little Lady Serenity, it's so nice to see you and know that your still alive." Alan said to Serina. "My name is no longer Princess Little Lady Serenity it's just Serina." Serina said to her stepfather. "And I see you have found Prince Darien also. What a pleasant surprise. I'm sure your remember your sister Beryl." Alan said as Beryl smiled evilly. " She's not my sister." Serina said as held close to Darien's arm when all of a sudden a wave of intense pain hit Serina. "Oh what's wrong Princess got a booboo?" Beryl asked snickering as Travis came in and kissed Beryl on the cheek. "So this is Princess Little Lady Serenity? I dated her. She was no fun and I killed her sister Princess Little Lady Mina, remember Serina." Travis said. That really set Serina off. But the pain she was in was too much to handle. "Serina what's wrong?" Darien asked her worriedly, as a crowd of people gathered to see what the commotion was about. In that crowd of people was Dr. Anderson. "Oh, something's wrong. D. Chiba get her to the hospital right now." Dr. Anderson said as Serina began to cry in pain. Darien picked up Serina and ran to the car with her. "Where going to!" Alan said. "No sir I'm sorry you cant come your not immediate family. You'll have to wait." Dr. Anderson said as she ran to the car with Darien. Dr. Anderson got into the back seat and Darien laid Serina down. Serina wailed as another wave of pain hit her. A few minuets later they where at the hospital and in an emergency delivery room. It took hours before they could figure out what was wrong. The baby was coming early. During the whole thing Darien was by her side as the delivery took place. When they finally got the baby out it was barley moving Dr. Anderson gave the baby CPR and the baby was breathing on it's on. She put it in a special made incubator to keep the baby alive. Serina was taken to a secluded room in the hospital to recover. When Dr. Anderson returned to Serina, Darien was sitting there holding her. " Everything will be ok Serina the baby will be fine." Darien whispered to her. "Um Dr. Chiba can I see you for a minuet." Dr. Anderson asked. "Serina I'll be right back." Darien said as he kissed her forehead and went over to Dr. Anderson. " We don't know if the baby will survive at all I won't lie to you. She is four months early and she might not make it through the night." Dr. Anderson told him. "Damn she'll be heart broken if she hears that." Darien said. "But this baby is a fighter and won't give up without a fight. That's why where not sure," Dr. Anderson said. "Now tell me this Dr. Anderson How do I break the news to Serina?" Darien asked her. 


	3. Love of a Lifetime (original) Ch. 3

Love Of A Lifetime Part 3 By : Sailor Destiny 

Darien walked back into Serina's hospital room where she was sound asleep. *How am I going to tell her about this?* Darien thought to himself as Serina woke up. "Darien, where's my baby? Serina asked on impulse knowing that she had went into labor at the ball. " She's in intensive care Serina." Darien said as he watched the look on Serina's face darken. " What's wrong with her? Darien I didn't do anything wrong so why did she come early?" Serina asked Darien. " She only came early because of the stress you've been under Serina, that's the only reason why she's early and she's very early at that. Serina you where only in your sixth month of pregnancy. They don't know if she'll make it through the night at that Serina but she's a fighter like you and I think she'll make it. If she does then she'll live a good life with a good mommy and daddy. I promise. " Darien said to Serina as she began to cry. "Where's Serina I want to see her." An angry voice yelled outside. "Your Majesty you will have to calm down Serina has just gotten out of delivery and she needs her rest. You can come back tomorrow." Dr. Anderson told Alan. " No I must see her now!" He said. " Darien please tell him I said go away I don't need anymore of him Beryl or Travis at the moment." Serina asked Darien. " All right I'll tell them." Darien said as he kissed her forehead and walked out the door. "Excuse me your Majesty Serina said she does not wish to see you or the other extended members of the family at this moment she would like for you to leave so she can get some sleep. She has had a rough day." Darien said to Alan in an icy tone that froze them all like steel. " If the Princess wishes it then it shall be but I will be back tomorrow to talk with her. I was worried sick about her." Alan said as he turned and walked out. Beryl and Travis following behind. Travis had an evil grin on his face. "Dr. Chiba what does he mean by Princess." Dr. Anderson asked. "I'm not at liberty to tell you have to ask Serina that herself." Darien told Dr. Anderson as he walked back into the room Serina was in. When he returned to Serina's room he noticed that she was sleep. So he pulled up a chair and sat down next to her bed and fell asleep. It was ten in the morning when Serina woke up. She looked around her room and her sight rested on Darien who was asleep in the chair next to her. She smiled and put her hand over his. She laid back in her bed and turned on the TV. As she flipped channels nurse walked into the room. "Well good morning Miss. Tsukino, how are you doing this morning?" the nurse asked. "I'm doing ok but I want to know how is my baby." Serina said as she looked at the nurse. "The baby is fine. We were surprised she made it through the night." The nurse said as she began to take Serina's vital signs. Serina smiled happily. The nurse smiled and she finished with her job and left the room. As the nurse left Darien woke up. " Good morning sweetheart." Darien said to the smiling Serina. " Good morning to you too darling." Serina said " So is there any good news on the baby?" Darien asked her. " Yes she made it through the night and she most likely will live." Serina said as she hugged Darien and he hugged back. " That's so good Serina. I'm so happy." Darien said. At that moment Dr. Anderson walked in. "So I take it you heard the news Serina?" Dr. Anderson asked. " Yes I did and I'm so happy to know that she's alive and that she'll live." Serina said happily. "Well I would like to know what last night was all about and the big argument you had with King Alan?" Dr. Anderson asked. "It's a long story." Serina said not really wanting to discuss the events of her past. "Well I have plenty of time." Dr. Anderson said as she sat down in a chair. Outside the hospital Alan, Beryl and Travis where standing talking. "Well how are we going to get rid of that little blond brat and her child when Dr. Chiba is standing around her at all times. I want the throne when you die not her!" Beryl said angrily. " Don't worry my dear. I took care of Mina and I'll take care of Serina and her daughter." Travis said as he kissed Beryl on the cheek before he left. Come now Beryl lets go get something to eat and leave everything to Travis." Alan said as he left with Beryl following behind. Back in Serina's hospital room Dr. Anderson was listing to Serina tell her about what happened. "So let me get this right. You're the long lost princess of England and you witnessed your mother's death when you where about 6. Then you ran away from your step-father with Mina who was your sister until her untimely death. Which was done at the hands of your ex who's dating your step-sister?" Dr. Anderson said as she recapped the story in short hand. " That's correct." Serina said as she looked at Dr. Anderson. "Well that is quite a story for anyone and then as young as you where to witness your mothers death must have been traumatizing." Dr. Anderson said as she rose to leave. "Yes it was and now since I didn't get to grow up with my mother I would like to be there for my own daughter so if you don't mind Dr. Anderson I would like to see my child." Serina said as she sat up in bed. "Sure I'll bring her in." Dr. Anderson said as she left the room. "Serina, even though this is my second time hearing the story I can't help but feel sorry for you and Mina about what has happened to you in your life and then to loose your sister the only one from your family that was still alive I sympathize." Darien said as he hugged Serina close to him. " I know you do Darien and it's mainly because you went through the same thing even though you where an only child." Serina said as she hugged back. 

At that moment Dr. Anderson returned to Serina's room with tears in her eyes. " Dr. Anderson what's wrong?" Darien asked. Serina looked up and into *Laura's eyes. (see authors note at the bottom) Darien stood up and walked over to her to see what was wrong. Darien and Laura walked outside Serina's room. " Laura what happened?" Darien asked her "It's Serina's daughter, she was murdered while in the nursery by someone. She was killed exactly like Mina." Laura said as she began to cry heavily. "How am I going to tell Serina." As Darien said that a shrill scream came from Serina's room. Darien and Laura ran into the room to see a bloody body on Serina's bed. Darien ran to the bed and he saw the body of Serina's baby in her arms and a bloody gash in Serina's head. "Whoever killed Serina's little girl is intent on killing Serina too." Darien said. "GET ME A EMERGENCY ROOM STAT!" Darien yelled as he tried to get Serina to start breathing again. *Come on Serina please don't leave me I need you.* Darien thought as he felt Serina breathing faintly. The nurses got into the room and took Serina to an emergency room. Laura ran to the phone in her office and called Amy. "Hello this is Amy." Amy said as she picked up the phone. "Amy it's your mother. We have a problem and you need to get the other girls together and get down hear right now." Laura sobbed into the phone. "Mom what's wrong with Serina?" Amy asked alarmed. "Someone is trying to kill her. I'll tell you the rest when you get hear." Laura said. "Ok Mom I'm on my way." Amy said as she hung up the phone. On the other side of town Travis was walking around town looking for the restaurant Beryl and Alan went to. When he found the restaurant he immediately went in. "Travis, did you take care of them?" Beryl asked. " I took care of them both. When I left Little Lady Serenity was dead and her child was dead too." Travis said as he kissed Beryl on her cheek. "Good!" Beryl said as she began to laugh evilly. "With blonde out of the way nothing can stand in my way of the throne when my dad dies." Beryl said to Travis as Andrew came over to take their orders. *So Travis is trying to kill my only sister that I have left. I hope and still have hope that Little Lady Serenity will live.* Andrew thought to himself. "Can I take your order your majesty?" Andrew asked his step father who didn't recognize him. "Yes we will all have the club sandwich." Alan said to Andrew. Andrew took the orders to the chef. "I'm leaving for my lunch break have someone else take King Alan his food." Andrew said to the cook who nodded. Andrew promptly left and went straight to the hospital. When Andrew arrived at the hospital he saw Lita, Amy, Alex, Michelle, Hanna, Susan, and Ray pacing around the room. Andrew walked up to his wife Susan and she began to cry on his shoulder. She already knew the whole story from beginning to end. "Hush Susan I know who tried to kill Serina." Andrew whispered into her ear. "Who?" She mouthed. "It was Travis, he also killed her child who was also his own." Andrew told her. He had never seen Susan look so pissed. "Have you heard any other news on her condition?" Andrew asked Susan. "No." Susan said as she continued to sob into Andrew's chest. Andrew tried his hardest to comfort her. Then Amy saw Darien and ran over to him. They talked for a while before he noticed Andrew was there. When he finished his conversation with Amy who went back and told the girls the news he went over to Andrew. "How's my sister?" Andrew asked Darien straight out. Andrew and Darien had been friends for years and Andrew knew how much Darien loved his sister. " She'll be fine Andrew but she won't be able to walk as good as she used to anymore." Darien said as tears ran down his face. That was the first time Andrew had seen Darien cry. "Darien I know Serenity and I know she will walk like she used to this isn't the first time a doctor has said this about her." Andrew said to Darien as the shook hands. "Please take care of her I have some unfinished business to attend to." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Minna I'm sorry this part isn't long but I came up to having to do a term paper for English which requires all my attention not to mention doing 3 stories at a time is hard work enough. *Laura will be referring to Dr. Anderson I didn't know what to call her and I got tired of writing Dr. Anderson so Laura is her name until I can find a name that better suites Amy's mother but I think Laura goes well with Amy don't you any way I have a new email addy to add so you can send any other mail to princessnicoleraychell@bishoujo.zzn.com I would most appreciate it if you sent all email on any of my fics to that addy thanks so much for your feed back and I love you all Sailor Destiny 


	4. Love of a Lifetime (original) Ch. 4

Love of a Lifetime Part 4 By: Sailor Destiny 

Andrew and Susan walked out of the hospital and towards there home. "Andrew I'm worried about Serina, and hope she's ok I know how much your sister means to you." Susan said to Andrew as they walked home. "I know but I will take care of everything Susan don't worry." Andrew said as they walked down the street. About 20 min. later they reached there home. Andrew told Susan to stay inside and he left out to go see Serina. When Andrew got back to the hospital he noticed that Beryl, Travis and Alan where there. They where arguing with Laura. "What do you mean we can't go in and see her. I'm her father!" Alan said. "I'm sorry sir you are simply not her father for you look nothing like her." Laura said. The two of them argued for a while and Beryl began to get bored and was looking around the lobby of the hospital when she saw Andrew. She went pale. *It can't be I killed him years ago!* Beryl thought to herself as Andrew went into Serina's room. Serina was in her bed and Darien was sitting right by her bedside with her hand in his. Her head was wrapped up in bandages from her surgery. "Is she ok Darien?" Andrew asked. "Yeah she's fine. She's just asleep." Darien said. "I can't believe those bastards outside her room are our step family." Andrew said in a hushed whisper. " I agree with you Andrew. Those people are not true family if they treat her like this." Darien said softly to Andrew as they both held one of Serina's hands. "I'm going to make them pay for this. Not only did I lose a sister but a niece as well." Andrew said as he stood up. Right when he stood up Serina began to stir. " Darien what's going on where's my baby?" Serina asked confused. "Serina we have some bad news to tell you." Andrew said answering for Darien. "Andrew I thought you were dead." Serina said as she tried to sit up but found she couldn't "What is it?" Serina said as fear began to enter her eyes. "Well...for one I'm not dead. After Beryl tried t kill me I left, and second your daughter was killed." Andrew said as tears ran down his face. "NOOOO!!!!!!" Serina yelled as she broke down in tears. Both Darien and Andrew tried to comfort her. "I'm going to make them pay for the pain they put the two of us through." Andrew whispered into Serina's ear. "How Andrew how are you going to do that?" Serina asked as she looked at Andrew. " Don't worry princess just know I'm going to take care of it all." Andrew said as he kissed Serina on the cheek and walked out. Beryl was still shocked at seeing Andrew walk into Serina's room. *That can't be I killed him years ago!* she thought. "Excuse me father I'm going outside to get some air." She said as she walked outside. *That's not right I killed Prince Andrew years ago. How can this be?* "So my little step sister we meet again. How wonderful it is to see how much of a snake you've become." Andrew whispered into Beryl's ear. "You, but how I killed you." Beryl said in shock. "Well think again. Cause I'm going to find out why you put me and my sister through hell." Andrew said as he departed back to his house. Beryl just stared at him before running back into the hospital. "Father, we must leave now. Our lives are in danger." Beryl said to Alan. "All right little one we will leave now. I will be back to see my daughter soon." Alan said as he walked out with Beryl. "Serina everything will be ok I promise." Darien said to her. "I know Darien, I just can't believe they would stoop so low as to take the life of my innocent child." Serina said as Darien held her. He kissed her forehead when Laura came in. "Darien, I would like for you to take Serina to your house right now. I know you know how to take care of her. Her stepfather is very persistent." Laura said. Darien nodded and picked Serina up out of the bed rapped in blankets. They walked down to the garage and to Darien's car. He put Serina in the front seat of the car and drove off. When they got to Darien's house he picked up Serina and put her in his bed. "Darien where are you going to sleep?" Serina asked him. "With you of course my love." Darien said as he kissed Serina softly on her lips. Serina smiled and snuggled into the warmth of Darien's covers. She immediately fell asleep. " Good night my lovely princess." Darien said as he climbed under the covers with her and went to sleep. It was well in the night when Andrew left his house and went out looking for Travis. He spotted Travis in an ally alone. *this is my chance to get him back for trying to kill Serina and for killing Mina and my nice* Andrew thought to himself as he pulled his silenced gun out of out of his pocket. He was within close range of Travis when he turned around. That's when Andrew fired one bullet and Travis fell to the ground. A single bullet hole in his head. Andrew put his gun back into his pocket. He put on a pair of gloves and pulled Travis' hand gun out of his pocket. He fired it once and then put the gun in Travis' hand to make it look like a suicide. Andrew turned and walked on home satisfied that the one who had been causing him pain was dead. When Andrew got home Susan was standing in the door of their room waiting for him. "Where have you been?" "I had some important business to attend to, so don't worry about it." Andrew told her. "I have to call Darien and talk to him." He said as he picked up the phone and dialed Darien's number. After 4 rings the answering machine picked up. "You have reached Darien Chiba I am unable to come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the tone." The machine said. "Dare, it's Andrew give me a call as soon as you get my message. Later." Andrew said as he hung up the phone. "How's your sister?" Susan asked as Andrew came back into the room. "She's fine. If I'm right then she's at Darien's. My step father is trying to see her." Andrew said. "Now, go to sleep Susan we have a long day to attend to tomorrow." Andrew said as he kissed Susan softly on the cheek and went to bed. Serina stirred slightly. Darien looked over at her sleeping form and sighed softly. *Oh why did this life have to be yours Serina.* Darien thought to himself and he moved a piece of her long hair from her face. She stirred again and opened her eyes slowly. "Morning sweety." Darien said to Serina. "Morning. What's for breakfast?" Serina said. Darien laughed and got up to fix something to eat. As Darien left the room the phone rang. "Do you want me to get it for you Darien?" Serina asked. "If you don't mind Serina." Darien said as he was cooking. "Hello this Is the Chiba residence how can I help you?" Serina asked. "Hey sis is Darien around?" Andrew asked. "Yeah he's cooking right now Andrew can I take a message." Serina asked. "Well turn on the TV. And you'll see." Andrew said. "Ok Bye bro." Serina said as she hung up the phone. "Who was that Serina." Darien asked. "It was Andrew. He said to turn on the news." Serina said as she walked into the room. "Ok." Darien said as he walked and turned on the TV. "If you're just joining us the body of Travis Robinson has just been found in an ally early this morning." The news anchor said. "It is said to be a suicide. He had a gunshot wound to the front of his head. Our condolence's are with his family." She said again. "Wow I am glad he's dead. He went to far when he killed my daughter." Serina said as she broke down into tears. Darien took her into his arms and kissed her tears away. "Serina it will be ok I promise." Darien told her. Serina started to calm down. "Now come on breakfast is ready." Darien said. At the mention of food Serina got up and went and got her food. Darien and Serina got up and went to her house. "Serina are you going to go to Travis funeral?" Darien asked Serina. "No. I'm giving my young daughter a funeral so I'm not going." Serina said. When Serina went into the house Amy and the rest of the girls where waiting for her to come in. "Serina we're glad your ok!" Amy said as everyone began to hug Serina. "I know I'm glad to still be alive." Serina said as she returned hugs. I'm going to stay at Darien's house so if any of you want this house you can have it." Serina said "Thanks Serina." Ray said. The girls where soon interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Amy asked "I need to see Serina." The voice said. "Amy looked through the peep hole to see Alan standing there. Serina already knew who it was and knew it was time to face the one person she ran away from long time ago. Andrew was there already helping out the girls. "It's up to you Serina." Andrew told her. "Let him in." Serina said to Amy. "Are you sure Serina?" Amy said "Yes I'm sure." Serina said a little impatiently showing her friends her princess' temper. "Ok Serina." Amy said as she opened the door. Alan walked into the room. "Thank you now where is Serina?" Alan said. "I'm right hear. What can I do for you?" Serina asked him. " I want you to come home where you belong." Alan said. "Home, home, you mean where you rapped me and my sister and killed my mother in my face home! That's more like a prison!" Serina said as she walked up into Alan's face. "Please Serina I'm sorry about that. I really am and I want you home. Your people want you home." Alan said. "How would I know that? I left for a certain reason. That reason was you!" Serina yelled at the top of her lungs before stomping out of the room and into another room in tears. "Look what you've done to her." Amy said calmly as he walked after Serina. In the room that once belong to Mina, Serina sat on the bed crying. "Serina, can I come in?" Amy said softly. "Sure Amy come in." Serina said as she dried the tears from her face. "Serina so what are you going to do?" Amy asked her as she sat down next to her. "I don't know but how can he expect me to come back after what he did to me and Mina? I don't understand why he would expect me to come back after what he did." Serina said as fresh tears began to fall down her face. Amy tried her best to comfort her but to no avail. "Serina I'm going to get Andrew ok I think you should talk to him about this he knows more than I do ok." Amy said. "Yeah." Serina replied. Amy walked out of the room and into the living room. "Andrew you need to speek to Serina, I can't help her with this you're the only one who can." Amy whispered in Andrew's ear. Andrew nodded and went into the room Serina was in. Serina was sitting on the bed crying softly to herself. "Serina, look I know this is a hard choice for you to make. I understand how much it pains you to hear him asking you to come back home, but it's a choice that only you can make. It's truly up to you if you want to go home or not I know that you will only do what you are comfortable with." Andrew said as he kissed Serina on the cheek. "Thanks Andrew I always could come to you for any kind of advice and I really appreciate it." Serina said as she hugged him back. Serina walked out of the room with a very regal stance followed closely by Andrew. Darien walked over and stood next to Serina. Everyone in the room except Alan were surprised. "So princess what have you deiced?" Alan asked her. "I have made up my mind and will come home on one condition." Serina said. "What condition is that princess?" Alan asked once more. "That I can bring all of my friends with me." Serina replied. "Anything for you princess." Alan said bowing low to Serina. "Everyone pack your things we leave in two weeks." Serina said. "You mean we're actually going to be able to visit your home land!" Hanna said enthusiastically. "Yes little one. We are." Serina said softly. Darien kisses Serina softly on her cheek. "I can't believe it. I'm going home." Serina said happily to Darien. Alan was bowing low to Serina as Beryl came into the room. "Father what are you doing?!?" Beryl practically yelled at Alan. "I'm bring the princess home where she belongs, and I'm bringing her friends who are now to become her ladies in waiting." Alan said. The girls stared at Alan with wide opened mouths. "I can't believe you father. First my boyfriend committed suicide, and now your brining her back to the palace. She shouldn't be allowed back at the palace she ran away from her duties." Beryl yelled. "Young lady you are to respect your step sister from now on. Even if she did run away she is still the rightful princess of England." Alan said. " I leave for home in 2 weeks if you wish to return with us. If not then you can stay hear." Alan said as he turned and left the room. Serina went into her room to get her things together. "Serina I can't believe it you're a princess, and not just any princess the missing Princess of England." Ray said. "Some secrets I kept for protection. I just didn't know that everything would turn out like this." Serina said. "Hey sis let me get that." Andrew said as he picked up Serina's heavy suitcase. He took the suitcase and put into the back of Darien's car. *Well I have two weeks to let Laura know I'm going back home.* Darien thought to himself. Darien and Serina got into his car and drove back to Darien's apartment. When they reached his apartment Serina was drifting into space. "Darien, do you think I did the right thing by agreeing to go home?" Serina asked him. "Serina the choice was up to you, but I do feel like you've done the right thing in giving the people back the princess they loved from the time you where born." Darien told her. "Thanks Darien." She said, as she kissed him on the cheek softly. Darien and Serina went inside Darien's apartment and packed p what little things Serina had as he packed up his. "So how do you think the people are going to react to your return Serina?" Darien asked her. "I don't know Darien I truly don't know." Serina said as they continued to pack. Two weeks past very quickly and everyone was ready to leave. "So you ready to go Serina?" Darien asked. "Yes, I'm ready." Serina said, as they walked into the airport. Alan and the other girls where waiting for them to arrive before the private jet took off for England. Serina was wearing a nice cream pants suite. Darien had on some slacks and a dress shirt. Everyone else was dressed similarly. "Well is everyone ready to go?" Alan asked. Everyone nodded and they all began to board the jet. The flight to England was amazing for the others who never knew this was going to happen. When they arrived in England the news media was in the terminal waiting for the return of the King and lost Princess. As they got off the jet cameras started flashing trying to get a view of Serina. The royal body guards where holding the media back as everyone so that they couldn't get up to the group. Ray, Lita, Alex, Michelle, Hanna, Susan, Amy, Andrew and Darien where all standing in a circle around Serina to protect her. As they walked to the awaiting limos people stopped to look at the scene that was passing them. When they finally got to the limo they hurriedly got in. As the limo drove off everyone began talking at once. "Oh my gosh I can't believe I'm hear in England. It's amazing." Ray said as she looked out the tinted window of the limo. "you haven't seen anything yet Ray. Wait till you see the palace." Serina told her as the limo drove down the street. When they got to the palace, Ray, Amy, Lita, Hanna, Susan, Alex, and Michelle were all speechless. Darien, Alan, Serina, and Andrew all just smiled and busted out laughing. The limo pulled up in front of the palace, and waiting for the king and princess to return was the entire staff that had watched Princess Little Lady Serenity and Princess Little Lady Mina run away that night 11 years ago. Serina's friends got out of the limo first and the staff began to laugh at the expressions on their faces. When they looked up they saw Alan get out of the limo followed by Darien and Andrew. The staff was shocked to see Prince Darien from France and the Prince of England Andrew whom the whole kingdom thought was dead. As they stared at the two Princes Serina stepped out of the limo. The staff looked at Serina and had a double take. "She looks so much like her mother!!" Someone whispered to someone else. Darien walked over to Serina and led her into the palace, and everyone followed. 


	5. Love of a Lifetime (original) Ch. 5

Love of a Lifetime part 5 by: Sailor Destiny 

The expression of the other girls when they got out of the limo was nothing compared to the expression on their faces when they entered the palace. "Oh my gosh it's so huge." Susan had said as she walked next to Andrew. Alan was so glad that Serena had deiced to returned home that right before he left he deiced to throw a grand masked ball and had started making plans right before they left for England. "Excuse me everyone," Alan began as everyone looked at him. "we are going to have a masked ball to celebrate Serena's return to England tonight, and if your wondering about clothing do not for I have arranged for you all to go shopping within the hour." Alan said as the girls gave him shocked looks, even Serena was shocked at this announcement. The maids took the girls bags and put them all in separate rooms but they knew they weren't going to be separated from their friend. Andrew and Darien insisted on their bags being put in the same room with the respective loves. Then they where up stairs and changing clothing for a shopping trip that not one of them would forget. Back in Tokyo were Beryl deiced to stay so she could be close to her love she was plotting the death of Serena. "Ok listen, I'm going to pay you well if you complete the job." She said to a young man with blond hair and green eyes. "Yes now what's the job?" He asked her. "You are to go to England, and murder Prince Andrew and Princess Little Lady Serenity." She told him. "How can I do that when there both already dead?" He asked her. "Jed they are not dead they just returned to England, I know this cause I have seen it with my own eyes. Your plane leaves in 2 hours." Beryl said as she began to walk out. "oh and by the way, there are enough tickets for the other three to go with you if you wish." Beryl said as she continued to walk out. *I don't think I can kill the long lost royalty of England, oh well they are having a ball and we were invited. It's high time I got back home where I belong.* Jed thought as he walked out of the room and towards his house. When Jed reached his house he noticed he had an hour before the plane left. "Nathan, Mike, Zachary! Pack your things we have a flight to catch to go back home in an hour!" Jed yelled inside as he went to pack as much as he could. The others heard and began packing enthusiastically. When all the packing was done they all hopped into the car and drove to the airport. As they boarded the plane they all smiled at a thought of what awaited them at home. Only Jed knew something they didn't know. They had been sent to Tokyo years ago cause that was the last report of where both princesses had ran away too. "Hey Mike," Jed said as Mike turned around, her had shoulder length white hair and beautiful blue eyes. "I'm sorry man, you know how you had a crush on Princess Little Lady Mina?" Jed asked him "Yeah I remember she was always so graceful." Mike said. "Well I'm sorry but she was killed a few months ago. And her killer was found dead in the ally." Jed said. Mike turned pale at the thought of never seeing Mina again, he had watched her and never told the others he had found both princesses. "You found them while we were there didn't you?" Jed asked. Mike nodded his head as tears flowed down his face freely showing all the pain and grief he was in. "We dated for a few months. I knew she was killed, I just didn't want to believe it." Mike said to Jed. "I understand." Jed said as the plane took off headed for England. In England everyone was having the time of their lives shopping. Everyone was being fitted for some kind of fancy outfit in many of the stores. Serena was getting fitted for a beautiful wedding gown while she was getting fitted for her ball gown. "It is so good to have you back in the country, your highness." The store clerk said as he fitted Serena for her dresses. "Thank you sir, it's great to be home where I belong." Serena said as she looked at herself in the mirror. The wedding gown looked gorgeous on her and she bought it knowing that it was going to be very soon that the announcement was made about her and Darien and that a wedding was soon to follow. "I'll buy this." she said as she took off the gown and handed it to the clerk. "Good choice your highness." He said. She then put on another gown this one was just beautiful in it's own right. She turned around and the fabric moved with her as well not leaving her all stuffy like some dresses did. "I'll also take this one too." She said when she handed the clerk the dress also and went back into the changing room to put her suite back on. The others where just coming out of the rooms too after being fitted for there ball gowns. "Well now that we are all done. We can go back to the palace where I'm sure there will be a lunch awaiting us." Darien said as he saw the girls come out of the dress shop with their bags. "No Darien, we still have to get shoes and masks and everything else that goes with masked balls. Or did you forget Prince Darien of France?" Serena said mockingly as the girls looked at him the same way they had looked at Serena when they found out she was the Princess of England. They continued there shopping well into late evening so when they got back to the palace they all had a light dinner before they went off to change for the ball. As they where changing they began to talk about the good times they all had when Serena deiced to show the girls her wedding gown. "Ok you guys, I'm going to show you my wedding gown that I bought while we were out, but you have to promise not to say anything to my step father, Darien, or Andrew." She said as she took the beautiful gown out of it's bag. The girls all where all amazed at the beauty of the gown. "It's gorgeous." Hanna said as she looked at the dress and took the material between her fingers. "it's silk!" she said as she felt the material. "yes I know I had to have it cause soon the announcement will be made about my engagement to Darien, and soon after that is to be the wedding. That's how things are run hear." Serena said as she put the dress back into the bag and finished getting ready for the ball. When they were all dressed and ready they all went downstairs. Everyone was looking wonderful. There where plenty of people there dressed like one of there favorite fairy tale characters. Serena and the girls had deiced all together to do the Fairy Tale of the Silver Millennium. Even though they knew it wouldn't be complete with out Mina to play the part of Princess Venus like she had done so many years ago. So they carried the crown of the Venus they had made for the fallen princess in memory of her free spirited nature and pure hearted love. Amy went as the Princess of Mercury, Ray went as the Princess of Mars, Lita went as Princess of Jupiter, Susan went as Princess of Pluto, Hanna went as Princess of Saturn, Alex couldn't make up her mind as to what to go as so she went as Prince of Uranus, While Michelle went as Princess of Neptune, and Serena went as Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. There mask where decorated with the sign of each planet so it wasn't hard to figure out what fairy tale they were doing. Darien also had the same idea and went as the Moon Princess forbidden lover Tuxedo Mask. During the ball Darien and Serena danced the night away. They were oblivious to the threat posed that night when 4 gentlemen dressed as the earth generals and lovers of the inner planet princess walked into the room. "I see 3 young ladies that are ripe for the picking my friends. What do you say we go and pick them up." Nathan said, he had brown hair and emerald green eyes. "That's a great plan." Said Zach, he had blond her and blue eyes. "you 3 go on ahead, I don't want to partake in your fun tonight." Mike said as he walked to a window and sat down on the ledge. The others shrugged there shoulders and went to talk to the girls. Each one took one look at one of the girls and they fell in love instantly. Jed moved towards Ray, Nathan moved over to Lita and Zach moved over to Amy and they began talking and before any of them knew what happened they were all on the floor dancing. Mike watched them with a longing in his eyes. "Hello Mike." A familiar voice said to him. Mike looked up to see a familiar pair of blue eyes. "Mina, but your dead." Mike said to her. "No I'm not dead. I knew what was going to happen that day if I stayed. So I left. There was a note for Serena but I don't think she got it. Not only that but Jed was sent hear to kill her by Beryl and he's not going to do it because he's with Ray right now. We have to let my step father know." Mina said, "while your at it tell my sister to come over hear with the crown of Venus, and give her the note. I found it right where I had left it," Mina said as Mike smiled and walked off. Mike found Serena and Darien at the punch bowel. "Hello Serena, it's been long hasn't it." Mike said to her. "Yes Mike it has. I was told to give you this, by someone close to you." Mike said as handed her the note. Serena took the note and read it. when she realized what this ment she began to cry. "Who do you think you are making her cry like this?" Darien asked Mike. "I'm sorry your highness, it was not from me who sent her the note." Mike said. "He's right Darien. This note is from Mina, she was not killed. She knew what was going to happen that day and left. The note was left for me but in my own grief I did not notice it." Serena told Darien. "Sorry." Darien said. "It's ok your highness." Mike said to Darien as he bowed down. "Where is she Mike?" She asked him. Mike pointed at the window where nothing but an orange gown and blond hair was seen. Serena picked up the crown and her, Darien and Mike walked over to the window. The 7 girls saw what was going on walked over to the window also. The three guys not knowing what to do followed them. Serena walked up to the girl and with tears running down her face and a smile on her lips looked into the mask and saw the blue eyes of her sister. "We missed you Minna." Serena said. "I know and I'm sorry I left but our lives where in great danger then. Yours is in even more danger now." Mina said. Serena placed the crown of Venus on Mina's head and everyone realized what this jester ment. Jed walked up and bowed down low to both princesses. "Forgive me your highnesses. For I cannot do it." he said. "It's ok Jed, Beryl's wickedness will not haunt us anymore. The 14 people stood over by the window and talked for hours letting Mina know everything that has happened. "You must go tell our step father, what Beryl has done. Because of her greed we were put in danger." Mina said. "the guys and I will go tell him. I never leave home without my tape recorder to tape conversations" Jed said, as the Mike, Zach, Nathan and himself walked over to Alan. The other 10 watched from a distance at the reaction on Alan's face when he heard the news of what his daughter had done and then listened to the tape. When they returned it was time to remove the mask of the person you had been dancing with and for the princesses to sit atop their thrones where they had sat when they where 9. "What happened?" Mina and Serena both asked as they removed their partners mask. "He is sending the palace guards to arrest Beryl and bring her hear for a trial." Jed said. When all the mask where removed most where shocked to see who they had been dancing with. 

"May I have your attention please?!" Alan said into a microphone that was sitting in front of the thrones. Everyone quieted down and waited to hear what the king had to say. "This ball was held in honor of finding one of our 2 lost princesses but it just so happens that the second is hear as well, along with the prince we all thought dead. Prince Andrew, Princess Little Lady Mina, and Princess Little Lady Serenity have all returned home." Alan said as the 11 they where standing with moved around to make a passage way for them to go through and when they passed they all bowed and curtsied in respect. With this jester everyone in the room bowed or curtsied in respect also. "A few announcements are to be made by these three first I will let Andrew, then Mina and then Serenity make there announcements." Alan said as he stepped back from the microphone and Andrew stepped up. He motioned for Susan to stand next to him as he made his announcement. "After I left hear I met this beautiful woman you see next to me and we fell deeply in love. She is Susan my wife, and I want to marry you all over again, this time the right way." Andrew said to Susan as he pulled out a diamond engagement ring and placed it on her finger. The whole room erupted into vast applause. Susan hugged Andrew and they went and stood next to Mina. 

"To those who thought I was dead, I'm sorry but I wasn't. I was targeted first for removal from this world by someone who was supposed to be family. Other than that I have also fallen in love with someone I knew hear before I left." As she said this Mike walked up and kissed her on her cheek. He then got down on one knee and did something that made even Serena cry. "Mina I love you with all my heart, please make me the happiest man alive by being my wife." Mike asked her as he opened a box that held another diamond engagement ring in it. Mina was so caught up in tears all she could do was nod her head in a yes manner. The ring was placed on her finger and the kiss to seal the agreement was given as more applause was heard. 

The it was Serena's turn. "A few months ago I was sick and very weak, but thanks to my best friend Ray, I pulled through my sickness twice and fell in love in the process. I met Dr. Chiba but unknown to me he was more than just a doctor. He was the long lost Prince of France, Prince Darien. I had fallen in love with him all over again just 5 months after being raped by the man Beryl had loved. A few months later I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and the very next day she was killed. Her murder was found in the ally apparently it was suicide. But now I'm home wear I belong. With my true love by my side." As she said this Darien walked up next to her. "I love this man with all my heart and soul. He's also another reason I pulled through it all." She said as she began to cry Darien took the microphone and finished. "only the things we do in life can save us. What she did saved her and what I did saved her but there is still one thing that she has not mentioned. I love her and we are going to be married soon as we can." He finished. He looked at her and held her close as she cried tears of hurt, and happiness. 

Alan stepped back up to the microphone. "I give you all my blessings in love and happiness. And to the youngest of the three I give to her the crown of Her mother Queen Serenity to take your rightful place as the Queen of England. Through hardships and all she has succeeded in life and is now worthy of the spot her mother held." With this said Alan and everyone else bowed down as Princess Little Lady Serenity became Queen Little Lady Serenity of England. And that my friends is all their is to the story of the Princesses who left long ago to save their life. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors note If you really think i'm going to end it hear you must not know me that well then cause chapter 6-10 will be hear shortly 


	6. Love of a Lifetime (original) Ch. 6

Love of a Lifetime Part 6 By: Sailor Destiny 

It was a beautiful day in England. The sun was shining and everything was set for a grand wedding. "Ray, what if I trip and fall on my face." Serena asked Ray. "You will not fall on your face. Now lets go before Darien comes out hear and sees you." Ray said as she pulled Serena back into the palace. When the two returned to the palace they noticed the other girls were already dressed and gone. "Well looks like you get to help me get dressed Ray." Serena said. After Ray finished helping Serena she got dressed. That's when Serena noticed Ray was crying. "What's wrong Ray?" Serena asked her as she went over to her. Since the two girls knew each other they had become very best friends over the years and the others didn't know that. "Well it's because after all that time that we sat up and planed out our weddings and we always thought I would be first. Well now your first and I'm just so happy for you." Ray said as she smiled up at Serena. "Thank you Ray. That's the one reason I asked you to be my maid of Honor. Cause your my best friend and I really appreciate that. Serena said as she hugged Ray. "Now your eyeliner and mascara are running and Mina's not hear to fix it." Serena said as she and Ray began to laugh. On the other side of the palace Mike and Mina were walking around. "Oh I cant believe Serenity is finally going to marry Darien. Those two have had their hearts set on hating each other but they knew I could see through it." Mina said as she looked at Mike. "I know it was something wasn't it. Those two always said they hated each other. I remember that so long ago. Cause that was when I first fell in love with you." Mike said as he bent down and kissed Mina tenderly on the lips. "Mina, I love you so much. I don't know how I survived during the time you were gone both of them." Mike told her. "I love you too Mike. But lets not dwell on the past. There is a wedding to have fun at." Mina said smiling as she heard the trumpets sound off signaling it was time for the wedding to begin and that all were to report to their assigned areas at once. "Well I'll see you in a few." Mina said to Mike as she kissed him softly and left. In another part of the palace Darien was pacing back and forth. *Something's not right I know it. Something's very wrong but what is it?* he thought to himself as Zach walked into the room. "Your highness are you ready to go?" Zach asked Darien. "Yes I guess." Darien said as he walked out side his rooms and was accompanied by 10 guards. They walked out to the main entrance to the rose garden where there were 20 guards lined up for the passage through to the garden. Darien saw the news media and many of his closes friends that he had grown up with since childhood. He even saw his old CO-worker Dr. Laura Anderson. When the trumpets sounded again for him to walk out to the alter. Each guard raised their swords as he walked forward. Darien had on the royal outfit of France.(see authors note at the bottom) It was a blue and read suite with the royal families crest on the left breast. After he made his way to the alter the trumpets rang again and the others made their way. First to Enter was Andrew and Susan followed by Mina and Mike, Ray and Jed, Lita and Nathan, Amy and Zach, Michelle and Alex(dressed as a guy) each guy came through the entrance on the left and the girls came from the right. Then out of the middle came two guards, one protecting the Crown of England and the other the wedding rings. Right after them was Hanna as the flower girl. She was spreading Red and White rose petals all over the ground. As the guards and Hanna made it to the alter all three bowing and curtsying to Darien the wedding march started. The guards lowered there swords as Alan came through with Serena. Serena looked as lovely as could be expected. She was a splitting image of her mother when she got married. Serena had her hair done in the meatball style that her and her mother were well known for wearing. In the middle of her meatballs sat her princess crown which she knew she was going to give up today to receive the crown of the queen. Her white dress was exquisitely designed. It was a velvet white bodice top with diamond buttons, and a long silk skirt that fell gracefully to the floor. The whole dress was sprinkled with glitter to give it a beautiful glance. In the middle of her crown using clips was a long lace vale covering her face. She looked like the angels that only God could create. When Serena got to the alter she curtsied to Darien who bowed low in return taking her arm and leading her up the steps of the alter to the awaiting priest. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered hear to witness the joining of these two souls, Prince Darien of France and Princess Little Lady Serenity of England, in holy matrimony." The priest began. Darien looked at Serena and smiled happily at his bride. Serena couldn't hold it in and smiled back the love she held for him apparent in her eyes. "If anyone has any reason..." The priest began again but he was interrupted by gunshots. Darien pulled Serena down as a bullet shot her raised arm as she was being pulled down. She screamed in pain as a evil and mechanical laughter was heard. Everyone looked around to see wear the laughter was coming from. Darien looked up and saw Beryl standing there. Ray got up in defiance of Jed's protest and was running over to Serena. "I don't think so." Beryl said as she fired again this time at Ray. Ray screamed in pain as she was shot squarely in the stomach. "RAY!!!!!!!!!" Jed screamed as he crawled over to Ray's bleeding body. Serena saw this and tried to crawl over to Ray as well but Darien held her there. 

Ray lay there weekly and crying. Jed reached her in seconds and was holding her up. "Jed, I'm not going to live." Were the first things Ray said. "Yes you will Ray, you'll live you can over come this." Jed told her. She smiled faintly. "No I wont. Jed, listen to me, I want you to go over there," Ray began to cough violently as she said this, "tell her I'm sorry everything turned out to be so bad, tell her that I wish her happiness in the future." Ray said right as she began to cough again but this time blood came out of her throat and all over her already blood read dress. "Ray please hang on for me please." Jed said as he held her up as she kept coughing. "Tell her for me Jed. She's my best friend, tell her I don't want her to weep for me. I was killed doing something that she would have done for me." Ray said weekly her coughing growing more violent with each second. "Ray please?" Jed asked more softly. "I love you Jed." She began she knew her time was closer. "Don't forget me." Ray said with her final breath. Jed held her close and cried. 

Jed laid Ray's dead body down and did what she had asked him to do. "Princess, Ray's dead." Jed told her. Serena began to cry even more as she was not by her best friends side. With that she slapped Darien in the face violently. He didn't do anything but just stayed there and took it. "She said she's sorry everything turned out like this and that she wishes you the best. She doesn't want you to cry over her cause she did something that she's proud to do, and that was to save you Princess." Jed said. "Now your highness if you'll excuse me I have some of my own business to take care of. Jed crawled away from Serena and Darien and pulled out the gun all of the Princesses personal guards were to have in this event. "Beryl, this is for Ray." He whispered as he shot one bullet with an aim that was true. Beryl saw that Jed had a gun and fired her aim also true. It was let off right before she was shot in the neck by Jed's shot. Beryl fell to the ground bleeding from the wound in her neck. Jed was shot right in the heart. He fell and then dragged himself over to Ray's body kissing her blood stained lips before he two left this world, to join his beloved in the sanctuary of Heaven. 

"This is Patricia Haruna from CNN Britain, were the royal wedding of Prince Darien of France and Princess Little Lady Serenity of England was just ruined, by the Princess Beryl. At least 6 people were wounded and 3 killed. We have no news on the condition of the Princess and the other 5 people that were wounded. The names of the 3 dead victims have been released, they are 22 year old Beryl Granger, 27 year old Jed Thompson, and 20 year old Ray Hino. We will update you with more news as we get it." The televisions screen in Serena's hospital room then went to the CNN Special Report Logo as she fell asleep in exhaustion 

**Authors Note** I don't know what the royal outfit of France is I just made it up so sue me if I got it wrong ok 


	7. Love of a Lifetime (original) Ch. 7

Love of a Lifetime Part 7 By: Sailor Destiny 

When Serena woke up the next day she had a cast on her arm and Darien was sitting next to her bed sleep. She was still extreamly mad at him. She Looked at the screen to see that they were still running the report on the shootings. "The condition of the Princess has been relesed. She is in wonderful condition and will be released to day to return to the palace. As far as the funerals of Jed Thompson and Raye Hino, are scheduled for sometime today." The news anchor said. "Oh Raye, why did this have to happen to you?" Serena asked herself as she felt Darien moving next to her. "Are you all right Serena?" He asked her. "No I'm not all right! I wanted to be there when she died, but because you wouldn't let me go I know feel guilty because she died trying to protect me." Serena said as she began to cry again. Darien knew he couldn't do anything but try to comfort her. As he pulled her into his embrace she greatfully cried in his arms. "Your Highness, are you ready to go back to the palace?" A nurse asked as she came into the secluded room in the hospital were Serena was. Serena nodded and Darien helped her out of the door and out of the hospital. The two went to the car and Darien helped Serena into the car and then got in after she did. Once they were in the car comfortably the driver took off to the palace. "Serena, I know your mad at me and I'm sorry I kept you away from Raye when she was dieing but I didn't want to lose you. Beryl was after you in the first place and wanted to kill you. I didn't want to lose you cause I know I cant live without you." Darien said as he looked down at his hands that were foleded in his hands as small tears ran down his eyes. "Darien, I understand and I forgive you." She said as she took her hands and covered his. He looked up at her with the tears running down his face. She smiled sadly and whiped the tears from his face. He took her hand in his and stopped her from whiping his tears only to kiss her softly. She smiled and kissed him back. He smiled as well and put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. The two stayed like that for the rest of the trip back to the palace. Alan was pacing around in his room trying to figure out how Beryl got into the garden without being seen by the gaurds. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Come in" he said to whomever was behind the door. Mike walked in and bowed to Alan briefly. "The Prince and Princess have returned." Mike said to Alan. "Good." Alan said and walked out of the room. He then walked down the stairs and out the front door as Darien helped Serena out of the car. "Serenity, do you think you'll be able to go to the funerals?" Alan asked as she walked up the stairs. "Yes I'll be able to go." Serena said as she looked at Alan and then walked into the palace with Darien by her side. When they got into the room Serena walked into her closet and pulled out a simple long black dress much like the one she wore to her mothers funeral. "Love, are you sure you can go through with this?" Darien asked her. "Yes Darien. I have to go through with it." she said as she walked to the bathroom to change. Within minutes she came out of the bathroom in her dress. Darien kissed her on the cheek and went into the bathroom to change his clothes and Serena sat down at her vanity table and began to apply her make up. When Darien came out of the bathroom he saw Serena sitting at her vanity crying. He walked over to her and he sat on his knees next to her. With that she threw herself on his shoulder and cried again. "Hush Serena it will be ok, everything will be fine honey." He said as he comforted her. "Your highness, you have a phone call." The maid said. "Tell them that this isn't a good time." Darien said to the maid. The maid curtised and walked out closing the door behind her. By the time Serena calmed down it was time for them to go. So Serena and Darien left the room and went down the stairs to the waiting carragies. When they got out side they noticed Alan was putting the finishing touches on the two carrages that held the bodies of two of Serena's best friends. Darien took hold of Serena as she began to waiver and helped her into a carragie and he got in next to him. She laid her head down on his shoulder. Alan then got in and sat down in front of them and the procession was off. Everyone who knew of the funerals stopped and hung their head in sorrow as the open coffens passed them by. When they reached the church the coffiens were taken off the carragies and into the church. Serena and Darien were the first to walk in behind the coffiens since it was at their wedding that they were killed. After them it was Alan, Mina and Mike, Andrew and Susan, Amy and Zach, Lita and Nathen, Hanna, Michell and Alex. Once they all enterd the church the doors closed and the ceromony began. "We are live infront of the church were the funerals of Lady Raye Hino and one of her Majesties personal gaurds Jed Thompson is being held. Inside at this moment not one of her majesties personal guards, nor Ladies in Waiting and sister can contain their emotions." The news anchor infront of the church said. Serena sat next to Darien and the others sat rows behind them, with Alan in the last row. Darien, Andrew and the remaining three guards were having a hard enough time trying to comfort the girls while holding their own emitions in check at the loss of their friend, coworker, brother and sister. "In such a violent way were two lives taken. To them anothers life was more important than their own." The preacher said, as Serena began to cry harder, Darien pulled her closer to him and she sobbed into his shoulder again. Alan watched and started to return to the way he had been before the girls left. After the bodies were laid to rest in the ground everyone returned to the carraiges and went back to the palace. The ride back was a silent one with a few sobs and sniffles heard along the way. When they returned to the palace, Serena excused herself to her room to fall asleep. Alan watched her and noticed that the others wern't paying attention and he slipped up the stairs after her. When Alan entered her room he quickly shut the door and locked it behind himself and walked over to the bed that she was asleep in. He slowly pulled the covers away from her sleeping form to lay his eyes on a welcome site to him. She laid in her bed non moving and nude. His eyes swept from her full breast down to the blond curls atop her womanhood. Alan smiled at the sleeping Serena hungerly as he quickly rid himself of his of his pants and moved over the sleeping princess. Once he got himself comfortable he then rammed himself hard into her. With the feeling Serena awoke in pure and utter shock. She was brought out of her shock when he pushed into her again. She screamed loudly in both pain and fear. Darien senced something was wrong and left the room he was sitting in and ran up the stairs to the room he shared with Serena. When he reached the door he tried to open it and found it locked. Then he heard Serena's scream, Darien got upset and pulled out his cell phone and called down to Mina. "Hello?" Mike said as he picked up Mina's cell. "Mike, you and the others get up hear now. I need some help to get Serena's door open she's locked in and screaming." Darien said as Serena screamed again. "GET OFF ME!!!" Darien heard her scream. Mike had heard the scream through the phone and motioned to the other guys to follow him. When Mina saw the seriousness and fear in Mike's eyes she got very worried for her sister and took off after them with the other girls right on her heels. Mina reached the room shortly after Mike and the guys. Serena screamed again and Mina got so upset and took her black dress and kicked at the door, which opend at the force. Mina gasped loudly at what she saw, Darien got upset at what he was seeing. Alan looked up when he heard Mina's gasp but did not notice the two men coming towards him. Zack and Nathen pulled Alan off of Serena and held him by his arms on the other side of the room as Mina ran over and comforted Serena who was crying softly. "Guards, arest this man." Mina said. "Your highness, eho eill take the rule of England?" The guard asked. "I will. Now arest him!" Serena said "Yes your majestie." The guard said and placed Alan in hand cuffs and led him stuggling out of the room. Darien walked over to Serena and took her from Mina and held her close. She greatfuly cried once again in his strong arms. The others senced that they needed to be alone and so left the room closing the door behind them. "Oh Serena I didn't know what he was thinking, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Darien said as he stroked Serena's hair. She just continued to cry into his arms. "It's not your fault, you didn't know nor did i." She said as she cried. "Everything will be ok love. I promise he will never touch you again." He said as he kissed her forehead. Just hen a guard came into the room. "I'm sorry to intrued your majiesties, but what would you like to have done with Alan?" The guard asked. "He will be put on trial and if found gulity he will be punished by Serenity's will." Darien said in a stern voice. The guard bowed and left the room closing the door behind him as he left. 

*Authors note. Sorry it took me so long to like get this chapter out. I've been extreamly busy. Well this is the start of Princess Serenity's revenge chapter. It has to start sad and then turn out good. Hope you enjoy chapters 8-10 when everything gets better. 


	8. Love of a Lifetime (original) Ch. 8

Love of a Lifetime Part 8 By: Sailor Destiny 

The next day the news was gathered in one of the main rooms waiting for the trial of King Alan to begin. "This is Patricia Haruna for CNN Britain, we are waiting for the trial of King Alan who was accused of rapping Princess Little Lady Serenity twice, Princess Little Lady Mina once and the death of Queen Serenity 12 years ago." The news anchor said as they heard the gasp as Alan was lead into the room in cuffs. He was sat down at a table that sat directly in front of an alter with the crest of the Royal Family of England on it. Then a trumpet rang out as a guard stood and said, "All rise, Princess Little Lady Serenity and Princess Little Lady Mina arriving to the room." As he said this everyone, but Alan, rose willingly. Serena looked at him as she took her seat facing everyone in the room and shuddered slightly but not noticeably. "He'll never touch you again..." She remembered hearing Darien say to her the night before. Her and her sister nodded and everyone sat down. Everyone after that also sat down. Serena noticed that Darien and the others, except Mike and Zach were standing on each side of the alter as the guards of the princesses, were there and sitting in the back of the room in case she needed them as whiteness which she would. "Come to order." Princess Little Lady Mina said. "We will now begin the trial of Alan who is accused of rapping myself twice, my sister once and the death of our mother 12 years ago. How do you plead?" Princess Little Lady Serenity asked him. "Not Guilty." Alan said invoking gasp from around the crowed. "BULL SHIT YOUR NOT GUILTY!" Princess Little Lady Serenity yelled out as she stood up and pointed a finger at Alan. "I call Prince Darien Chiba to the stand to address the matter of yesterday after the funerals of Jed Thompson and Lady Raye Hino." Princess Little Lady Mina said as she sat up with an angry look in her eye and Princess Little Lady Serenity sat down. Prince Darien stood and walked to the alter and bowed to both Princess Little Lady Serenity and Princess Little Lady Mina. "Your highness, explain to the court exactly what you saw yesterday when you entered the room of Princess Little Lady Serenity." Princess Little Lady Mina told Prince Darien. "yes your Highness. When I entered the room I shared with Princess Little Lady Serenity I saw that man forcing his way into her violently against her will while she tried to get him off of her he hit her." Prince Darien said as he pointed at Alan. Alan then became enraged and stood up. "So what you basterd! I fucked her twice, and she was horrible both times and so was her sister, and their mother was a slut and deserved what she got having two 9 year old girls and the father was no were in site." Alan yelled in anger. "So you admit that you did kill my mother and rape me and my sister!" Princess Little Lady Serenity yelled at Alan as she stood up and pointed her finger at him again. "No!" He yelled. "But you already confessed to it all and now you try to lie about it!" Princess Little Lady Mina yelled as well standing up next to her sister. Both girls were extremely angry and their eyes shown fires of ice. "On 3 counts of rape and 1 count of first degree murder we the Princesses of England find you guilty and sentence you to public death in the courtyard." Princess Little Lady Serenity said as she left the alter followed by Princess Little Lady Mina and the others of their court and guards and Prince Darien followed them out. The Princesses led everyone out to the open courtyard were the execution was set to take place. "Bring in the prisoner." Princess Little Lady Serenity yelled. The guards led Alan into the courtyard and stood him in front of the Princesses and their court. "Strip him down to nothing." Princess Little Lady Serenity said as her eyes began to burn fire ice again. "For the count of rape you will lose the one thing you have used to rape me with for the last time." Princess Little Lady Serenity said. The guards nodded and striped Alan down. "Hand me the sword of my mother and hold out his penis." She told the guards who nodded and handed her the beautiful sword. As the Guard held out the penis she held the sword over her head and then brought the sharp blade down on Alan's out sreached penis. Alan yelled in pain as he tried to clutch the cut penis in his hands. Princess Little Lady Serenity handed the back to a guard. She then motioned for the guards to strap Alan to a table. The guards did so and as soon as he was secured onto the table Princess Little Lady Serenity nodded and a sharp metal pole found its way through his stomach. He screamed loudly in pain. Once the pole was fully inside of his stomach he was lifted off the table and held over a flaming fire. He started to burn and the smell was strong as his screams were loud. Princess Little Lady Serenity gave another sign and the pole was taken away from the fire and he was then placed on a second table and his head was trapped by a large wooden object. At the top of two pillars were his head was cut by the wooden object was a blade. The pole was then taken out of his stomach and a lever was pulled. The blade came down in a swift motion and severed his head off of his body. The head of Alan fell into a basket with a very noticeable red blush on the face. His mouth moved up and down as if in a silent scream but no words came out as his eyes glazed over and he died. "Revenge is a bitch." Princess Little Lady Serenity said as she looked at the head. "Toss the head into the ocean and the body is to be fed to the animals in the zoo." Princess Little Lady Mina said. The guards nodded and they did as they were told taking the body and the head and leaving the courtyard. "Clean this place up as well." Princess Little Lady Serenity said as she turned around and walked towards Prince Darien. The they everyone walked back into the palace as the servants began to clean up the courtyard while the rest of the guards dismissed the media. "You were so brave Serenity." Darien said as he kissed Serena on the lips softly. "Thank you Darien. I couldn't have done it without you or the words you told me. I'm just glad that he can no longer destroy anything ever again." Serena said as she leaned into Darien's embrace. She looked over to Mina to see that she in much the same position herself. "Yes love and I want to marry you in two days Serenity, do you think we can pull it off?" Darien asked her. She nodded softly. "Well tomorrow I'll take you shopping for another dress Serena cause the one you have now will never do." Mina said as she hugged her sister. "Thanks Mina." Serena said. "Well lets get some sleep you guys, it's been a long day." Amy said as she walked in followed by Zach behind her. "Good Idea Amy." Serena said as she kissed Darien on the cheek and walked up the stairs to her room. She climbed into her bed and fell into a deep and finally peaceful sleep. 

~Authors Note~ Ok everyone, hears my reason for using both Serena and Mina's real names in this chapter. Since it was a chapter full of basically royal ruling and not the same as always I deiced to do it that way. Well I hope you enjoyed it and this is her revenge! 


	9. Love of a Lifetime (original) Ch. 9

Love of a Lifetime Part 9 By: Sailor Destiny 

The next day as promised Mina took Serena out to the store and they went shopping. They walked into a bridal shop were a little elderly lady came out. "Hello how may I help you today?" the lady asked them. "Yeah were looking for a wedding dress." Mina said. "A wait hear I have the perfect dress for one of you." The lady said as she walked to the back room of the store. Just then Serena's cell phone rang. "Hello?" Serena said as she picked it up. "Hey honey, everything's ready for the wedding. Is there anything else you want me to do while the cordnators are still hear?" Darien said as he talked to Serena on the phone. "Yeah, do you think you can get a last minute ball tonight?" She asked him. "Yeah sure I can baby, that should only take a few minutes. Is it a fairy tale ball?" Darien asked her. "No tonight it's a regular ball." She told him. "Ok then, I'm gonna go get started on it. I love you, bye." Darien said. "I love you too, bye." She said and they both hung up the phone. The lady came back into the room with the perfect dress for Serena. "Here we are the best dress in the store." Said the lady as she handed Serena the dress. Serena smiled and took the dress and walked to a changing room. Within minuets Serena walked out holding the dress in her arms with a big smile on her face. "I'll take it." Serena said as she walked up to the counter were the lady rang up the price on the dress. Serena paid for the dress and then left the lady a nice tip. The two girls then left the shop and went back to the palace. "Back so soon?" Amy said as she watched the two of them walk into the palace. "Yeah we just went to go get a new dress for Serena's wedding tomorrow." Mina said as she and Serena walked into the palace. "Amy is that a hicky on your neck?" Serena asked as she pointed to Amy's neck. Amy blushed and covered her neck and ran out the room. Serena and Mina laughed and ran up the stairs to their room. "So are we going to be the legendary Silver Millenium Princesses again?" Mina asked Serena. "Yes." Serena said as a small tear slid down her face. "Come on now Sere, you know Ray would not want to see you like this, especially the day before your wedding." Mina said Serena nodded and wiped her face. 

As Serena put her dress away Mina had left to get ready for the ball. After Serena put on her dress she once again sat down to do her hair. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror and put on the yellow moon sticker on her forhead as Darien came into the room in his costume of the forbidden lover of the Moon Princess. "Are you ready love?" He asked her. "I'm ready." Serena said as she and Darien walked out of her room and down the hall arm and arm to greet the guest that had already arrived. Once the couple greeted the guest they went around to circulate through the crowd and they walked over to Mina and the others. "So are you guys having fun tonight?" Amy asked the Serena and Darien. "Oh yeah were having a blast!" Serena said as she hugged Darien. "So what were you and Zack up to yesterday?" Lita asked Amy who started blushing again and giving away to much information. "Your so bad!" Haruka said as she and the others started laughing. 

Serena and Darien left the group and walks over to the platform were the throne sat and tapped on the microphone to get everyone's attention. "It is now that time once again! So you may now unmask your parterres." Serena said as she and Darien turned to unmask each other, just then the lights went out "OK EVERYONE IT'S TIME FOR A BLIND KISS!!!" Mina yelled from somewhere. Darien and Serena smiled and started to kiss softly and slowly. Within the next 10 seconds a small moan was heard coming from Serena's throat as their kiss got passionate. Just then the lights came on and everyone but Serena and Darien had stopped kissing. Mina giggled and yelled out "YEAH SERENITY!" That got Serena and Darien's attention and the two stopped kissing and blushed. "We wanted to invite you to our wedding which will take place uninterrupted this time." Serena said and the crowed went up in cheers. 

Serena and Darien went and stood next to the door and bid the guest farewell as they also excepted congratulations on their big day which was coming up tomorrow. As the last guest left Serena turned to Darien and kissed him on his cheek. "I love you." She said. "I love you too." Darien said and he took her arm and led her back upstairs to their room. Once they had reached their room Darien took her in his arms and kissed her deeply and passionately. Serena moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around his back. She no sooner did this then she felt him pull away from her. He smiled at her *Tomorrow with out interruptions we will finally be married.* she thought as she watched him walk into the bathroom and the thin paper mask he wore fell out of his hand and to the ground. She smiled and picked it up and placed it on the table next to hers/ 

She smiled as she took off the loose dress and hung it next to her wedding gown that was still stained from the first wedding attempt that ended in pure tragedy. She was just standing there in her slip as Darien returned form the bathroom and just stood there looking at her perfectly shaped body in the loose slip that she had worn under the dress. "What's wrong love?" Darien asked her as he walked up behind her and warped his arms around her tiny waste. "Nothing." She said as she turned around and kissed him softly. "Are you sure?" he asked her again. "Yes, I'm sure." She said as his arms closed more around her tiny waist. She giggled and he captured her lips in a long and passionate kiss. She moaned loudly as his hands moved up and slowly started to remove the straps that held up her slip. Once the straps were off her shoulders she stepped out of the slip and pressed her body closer to his as his hands moved slowly down her back he realized that she was totally naked. Darien smiled at her and picked her up breaking the kiss. 

He carried her over to their king sized bed and he slowly laid her down. He stood over her and smiled softly as she laid there on the bed taking out her hair and it fell all around her. He moved over her and kissed her deeply and passionately. Her hands moved down to unbutton and unzip his pants. The both moaned and Darien then broke the kiss and sat up to remove his shirt and his pants. Serena sat and watched him, she admired his broad and well defined chest and her eyes moved down till she saw the hardness that was all hers. She sat up and crawled over to him and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her as she pulled him back down onto the bed and on her. He was very gentle with her as he slowly pushed his way into her. She gasped and moaned softly as he started a slow and easy pace, setting the speed for what was to be a long and wonderful night for them both. 


	10. Love of a Lifetime (original) Ch. 10

Love of A Lifetime Part 10 By: Sailor Destiny 

When Serena awoke the next morning, she looked over at the sleeping form of Darien and smiled. Visions of the long and wonderful events that took place the day before streaming through her head. She kissed his forhead softly as she slipped from his embrace. She walked over to the closet and pulled out one of her silk robes, then she walked into the bathroom to take a shower for her big day. She stepped into the shower and turned on the warm water, which hit her full blast on her peaches and cream skin. She let down her hair and smiled softly as the water ran through it. She heard the door to the bathroom open and she turned towards the door. "I'll be out in 10 minuets Darien." She said "Don't worry, Serena." Darien said as he stepped into the shower behind her and kissed her neck softly. She moaned loudly and turned around to press her nude body against him. "Oh Darien your not supposed to be in hear right now, your not even supposed to see me before the wedding." Serena said as she kissed him softly. "I'm not supposed to see you in your wedding dress Serena I can see you like this so don't worry about it." Darien said as he kissed her back and ran his hands down the sides of her body. She giggled and kissed him again. "Darien, I have to get out now or else I'm going to be a wrinkled prune and I know you don't want that do you?" She asked him. "No, I don't. I'll let you go but know that after all this is said and done your all mine and no one else." He said again and kissed her deeply. She moaned loudly and kissed him back before slipping out of the shower and into the bathroom pulling on a terry cloth robe, and walking out of the bathroom while towel drying her hair. Serena walked to the other side of the closet in their room and pulled out the dress bag and then walked out of her room, down the hall and to the room that used to belong to her mother. She sighed softly and remembered the times that she, Mina and her mother shared in the room as a small tear ran down her face. "No crying today Serenity, today is your wedding day!" Mina said as she walked in and closed the door. Serena looked over at Mina and smiled. Mina walked over to her sister and whiped the tears off her face. "Come on now, we have to get you ready for a grand wedding of all time. This time everything is going to be different, no interruptions, no shootings and no deaths." Mina said as she made Serena sit down at the vanity table and she began to untangle Serena's long blond hair before she styled it. She took some of the hair and braided it, then she put what part of her hair she hadn't braided and put it in a ponytail wrapping the braid around it. Then she put in some bobby pins after tucking the braid under itself. Serena looked into the mirror at her reflection and smiled at herself in happiness. She stood up and walked over to the bed were she laid the dress and she started to carefully put it on, making sure not to damage her hair. Once she sat down, Amy and Lita came into the room. "Well are you ready?" Amy asked. "I think so, I'm just really nervous." Serena said. Lita looked over at Amy and then over at Serena and pulled out a package wrapped in a red silk scarf. "I know Ray was going to give you this after your wedding the first time but now I know she would have given it to you now." Lita said as she handed the package to Serena. Serena took the package and slowly unwrapped it to see a dazzling golden chain with a beautiful half heart pendant, that had another piece to it but that piece was missing. "What happened to the other piece?" Serena asked Lita. "She took that piece with her to her grave." Lita said, and Serena noticed the one piece said friend on it. "She wanted to let you know how much you mean to her and she was going to do it in front of everyone instead of alone like we did, but things didn't go the way we had planed them." Amy said in her soft voice. Serena walked over to the mirror and put the chain on and it rested right between her breast and she smiled remembering the one girl she never would have thought she would have been calling her best friend. Serena then picked up the princess crown she had since she was a young child and placed it on her head, then she attached to clips to the crown to hold the vale over her face. She turned to the others as Mina handed her a pair of elbow length opera gloves. "I just found these. I think these were meant for this day." Mina said as Serena took them and put them on. The girls looked at their closet friend and smiled. "Well we better get going the ceremony starts in a few minuets." Mina said. As soon as Mina said those words a guard came to the door to announce that it was time, he was followed bye Mike, Zack, Nathan and Andrew. "Wow, look at my little sister, all dolled up for her wedding." Andrew said as he looked at Serena and whiped his eyes, tears starting to form. Andrew held out his arm, "Shall we my'lady?" Andrew asked her as Serena smiled and took his arm. Mike, Zack, Nathan, Mina, Lita, Amy, Susan, Michelle, Alex and Hanna all walked out of the room and down to the left and right side of the two sets stairs, to the middle and main stairway, all three had been decorated for just this occasion. Andrew and Serena walked over to the second stairway and kissed Serena's cheek and stood with her for a few minuets. Hanna was in the front of the line and she began to throw down rose petals. Darien was standing at the top of the second set of stairs waiting for his turn. Andrew left Serena at the top of her stairs alone and then walked to the left of the one his sister was standing at with Susan across from her on the right of the stairway Darien was standing. As Hanna made her way down the main stairway she paused and curtsied to the assembled group of people. After she made her way to the alter Susan and Andrew got tot the middle of the landing, Susan curtsied to Andrew and Andrew bowed to Susan. Then the two hooked arms and walked down the stairway. The process repeated itself 4 more times. The trumpets blew loudly as a flute was heard when the trumpets died down, it was playing the wedding march. Serena took a deep breath and walked towards the white curtain that had been placed in the archway of the stairway for the occasion. Darien on the other side walked into the open stairway in his Royal Outfit. When he saw the silhouette of Serena standing in the archway. He smiled one of his most charming smiles as they both started down the stairs at the same time, the curtain starting to reveal Serena's dress slowly. Once Serena was all the way through the curtain, Darien as well as the others let out a small gasp of amazement at Serena's looks, she was wearing a very full, sleeveless white dress, the dress covered the entire floor behind her and she had to hold it in her hands as she held her bouquet as well so she wouldn't trip and fall. Once they reached the floor Serena let the dress fall out of her hands and curtsied to Darien who bowed back and, as she stood back up he held out her arm for her to take and she did. The two then turned and walked towards the alter. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the joining of these to souls in holy matrimony, if anyone hear thinks this couple should not be married let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The priest said in a soft but stern tone of voice, then he continued after a few minuets. "Do you Prince Darien Endymion Chiba of France, take Princess Little Lady Serenity Usagi Tsukino to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health as long as you both live?" the preacher asked. "I do." Darien said as he looked at Serena and smiled. "And do you Princess Little Lady Serenity of England take, Prince Darien Endymion Chiba Tsukino to be your lawfully wedded husband, to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health as long as you both live?" the preacher asked. "I do." Serena said as she smiled back at Darien. "Take this rings, and repeat the vows you both have written." The preacher said as he stepped back. "My dearest Serenity, since you left England, my life has never felt complete and now with you back I know I am whole once again, everything you have done and everything you haven't done reminds on my mind and in my heart, everything we have been through together I know we will face for I love you and nothing will ever change that, and just recently when you showed the amount of courage and braveness you did, I knew from then that everything I had ever hoped you had in you was there and I will love you forever." Darien said as he slipped the ring on her finger. "My love, Darien, as long as I've known you I've always knew we would end up together, and there was no doubt in my heart that when I first met you in the hospital that you were what I had been missing, I love you with all my hear and nothing can ever change that." She said as she slipped the ring on his finger. "Then by the power invested in me by the church of England and by the approval of the Late Queen Serenity and with her God given blessings, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride." The preacher said. Darien looked at Serena as he lifted the vale and dipped his head to hers and planted a long passionate kiss on her lips. When the kiss broke a huge applause broke out. 

The newlywed couple then walked over to the throne for the formal crowning of the new queen. Serena sat down on the throne like she had done millions of times as a little girl and felt the small crown of her younger years removed from her head, by one of her friends, then she felt a presence stand over her and one wash comfort over her. "Little Lady Serenity, it has come time for you to take the place your mother has left vacant by her untimely death. Do you accept what is your birthright?" She heard Darien ask her. "I do accept and hope to rule with compassion caring and love for all my people as my mother once did." She said the familiar words that she had replayed in her mind since she found out she was going to be the new Queen of England one day. "Then you are as right by your birthright the new Queen of England." He said placing the crown on her head and stepped back. Everyone that was sitting at the time stood up and bowed or curtsied to their new queen. 


	11. Love of a Lifetime (original) Epilouge

Love of a Lifetime Epilogue By: Sailor Destiny 

2 years after they married Serena got sick. "Darien, I don't feel well, I cant go about my duties, send one of the girls to do it for me." Serena said as she laid weakly in bed. "All right my love, I'll send Amy and Zack to take care of our duties today, I'm gonna have a doctor come in and look over you." Darien said as he walked out of their room to the phone. He first proceeded to call Amy up at the place she and Zack shared. "Hello, this is Amy Smith speaking, how can I help you?" you Amy said as she answered the phone in her room. "Hey Amy, it's Darien. I needed to know if you and Zack could take over today for Serena and I cause Serena's sick and I don't want her to get out of bed." Darien asked her. "Of course Darien, you know I would do anything for you guys. Just send me over a list of things that you and Serena had to do today and I'll take care of it." Amy said. "All right, thanks Amy, I'll send them right over." Darien said as they hung up the phone and then he proceeded to call Laura, who had moved form Tokyo to England to be close to her friends and her daughter. "Hello Dr. Laura Anderson's office how can I help you. "Yes this is King Darien, I need to speak with Dr. Anderson please." Darien said as he talked to the secretary. "Hold please your majesty." The secretary said as she put him on hold. "Hello this is Dr. Anderson how may I help you. "Laura it's Darien, I need you to come look at Serena, she's not feeling good." Darien said. "All right I'm on my way." Laura said as she hung up. Darien walked back into the bedroom were Serena lay in a light slumber on the bed. "Laura's on her way." Darien said as he sat down and smoothed out her blond hair. "Good, I hope she hurries, I feel like I'm going to throw up." Serena said. Just then a knock was heard at the door. "Enter!" Darien said, as the door opened and Laura walked in. "I got here as fast as I could Darien, Serena." Laura said. "That's good." Darien said as he hugged his long time friend and colleague. "Darien I need you to leave so that I can do what I have to." Laura said as she looked at Darien and he nodded and left the room. Darien passed around outside the room for what seemed like hours before Laura came out to talk to him. "Well physically she's fine Darien, the only thing that is wrong with her would probably make you happy, she's going to have your baby." Laura said as she smiled and patted Darien on the shoulder. He stood there stunned for a good 2 minuets before he ran back into the bedroom to engulf Serena in a huge hug. "What is it Darien? Why don't I feel well?" Serena asked him. Laura walked back into the room and smiled happily. "Your gonna be a mommy Serena!" Darien said happily. Serena's eyes lit up and she yelled excitedly. "Your already 3 mo. Pregnant Serena, and from what I see everything is going perfectly fine with your pregnancy, but I would like to schedule a few more appointments before you give birth Ok." Laura said. "You got it." Serena replied. 6 months later Darien was sitting outside his bedroom once again pacing back and forth. This time the other guys were there to try and keep him calm. "Darien chill out she's gonna be fine, you were with her the last time that she gave birth." Zack said. Just then the door to the bedroom opened and Laura came out looking sweaty and haggard and whispered in Darien's ear. Darien's eyes got wide and he walked into the bedroom to see Serena holding 2 small children. "Congratulations Darien, you're a father to a healthy baby girl and Boy." Serena said. "The boy we'll name Josh and the girl we'll name Rini." Darien said as he took Josh in his arms and kissed his forhead. Serena held Rini in her arms. Just then she looked out the window and thought she saw 3 spirits looking in on them and smiled. THE END. 


	12. Love of a Lifetime (original) Introducti...

Love of a Lifetime Introduction By: Sailor Destiny 

It was a clear starry night on June 3, 1979. A mother was reading a story to her two daughters. "And so the Prince and Princess lived happily ever after." The mother said and closed the book. Her name was Serenity. "Mommy read us another story." Said one of the young girls. "No Little Serenity, it's time for you and Mina to go to sleep." Serenity said to the younger Serenity. "But mommy!" Chimed the Mina. Mina and Little Serenity were identical twin sisters. They got there blond hair from their father who was killed a year after there birth while they go their blue eyes from their mother who had silver hair. The only way to tell the two appart was their hair, Mina had a bow tied in her hair and it was waist length, were as Little Serenity's hair was already reaching her ankles and she kept it in meatballs so that I would reach her waist. "No girls it's time for bed." Serenity said as she kissed both girls on their foreheads. As Serenity was doing this the door to the girls room open and shut quickly. Serenity turned to walk out of the room and walked straight into her second husband. "Alan you frightened me." She said and then took a look at him, "Alan, are you Ok? Are you feeling all right" She said, but she didn't see the hand that hit her across the face with a quickness. "Alan what the hell is wrong with you!" She screamed at him as he pushed her into a chair and tied her up. Mina ran over to her sister and they held each other in fear as they watched their stepfather beat their mother. Alan looked over at the two young girls with a sick look in his eyes. He walked over to the two girls and pried Mina away from Serenity. Mina yelled helplessly while the younger Serenity tried to beat on his head. Alan threw Serenity off of him into the wall next to her mother. He turned back to Mina and ripped off her nightgown and paints, exposing the young girl's nude body. He smiled sickly and then pushed himself into the young girl. Mina screamed loudly and tired to beat him, but he slapped her across the face. When he was finished with Mina he threw her like a rag doll onto the other bed and then picked up her sister, he proceeded to do the same thing to the second child. This time the elder Serenity had seen to much. "Alan leave them alone there only children!" Serenity said, as she tried to break free of the bonds that held her. Alan looked at the elder Serenity and deiced he had enough of the younger children. He reached under his shirt and pulled out a gun. "Say goodbye to your mother girls." He said the elder Serenity looked at her daughters mouthing her good byes and I love you's as Alan pulled the trigger. At that moment all went dark for the elder Serenity. Mina and the younger Serenity started to cry loudly into each other's arms. Alan looked at the girls and walked over to them and started to hit the two girls ruthlessly. "If you dare say anything about this you will both pay for it with your lives." He said and walked out of the room. A few days later the funeral for Queen Serenity was held. Princess Little Lady Serenity and her sister, Princess Little Lady Mina stood holding each other close in their black dresses with black vales hiding their bruised face and black eyes. On the left side of Princess Little Lady Serenity stood Alan, on the right side of Princess Little Lady Mina stood their stepsister Beryl. The two princesses let the tears run down their faces as they watched the coffin that held their mothers lifeless body being lowered into the ground. A month later the two princesses packed everything they could into two small suite cases. The two small girls left the palace in the darkness of night and ran as far away as they could. Hoping that they would escape all the brutal pain they had to endure while they stayed in the palace. The ran and went to Tokyo, were they were hoping to find a new life full of love, hope and happiness. 


End file.
